


Semi-Charmed Kind of Life

by NeoCortex



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charmed is Canon compliant to the end of the series., Cryptic butt hole., F/M, I completely almost forgot about Deaton..., It that part is news to you go look 'em up- they're pretty good., M/M, OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT JORDAN!!!, So Teen Wolf is all AU, With Charmed I mostly disregard the graphic novels., also, no one died., other than those who were dead before the start of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things begin to happen and Stiles is confused.<br/>Curses are broken, White Lighters and Elders are assholes, Family is a pain at times, but Love conqures all.<br/>But Deaton is still a cryptic shit. Though he's a bit more helpful than usual. That's a plus at least.<br/>And this is the story of how Stiles' life became Semi-Charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Pens and Flying Books

           The first time something out of the ordinary happened- well more out of the ordinary than what his life normally was- Stiles was sitting in the middle of Chemistry and all he wanted was for the teacher to shut up. He was getting rather frustrated- he knew the material and they just kept repeating the obvious! So with a flail of his hands in front of him he tossed the pen to the desk and sat back to scrub his hands down his face. When he looked back at the teacher again it took him a moment to realize that the man wasn’t moving. He turned to tell Scott about it and noticed that Scott was in the same boat. Not moving. What was going on?

Looking around the classroom Stiles then noted that everyone was not moving. It was as if they were all frozen in different points of note taking, intense not listening, chatting, or texting. But he was the only one who wasn’t. He spun on his stool to look around the room once more. He was about to pull out his phone to call Derek- or even his dad- when everything in the room became live once more. Stiles nearly fell out of his chair at his shock when everyone seemed to come back to life.

He was further startled by his teacher’s voice, “Mister Stilinski, am I boring you?”

Stiles spun back around on his stool with shock and confusion clearly written on his face but he shook his head, “No, Sir. I just dropped my pen.” He shifted off his stool slightly and bent down, coming back up a moment later with a pen from the side pocket of his bag- showing it to the teacher for proof.

He ignored the look of confusion that Scott threw the pen on his notebook before giving Stiles one of his own and on the side of Scott’s notes he wrote, _“Tell ya later.”_

Apparently that was enough as Scott let it go and the rest of class continued without incident.

            The next indication that something was off happened later that day. Stiles was in the library. He had a study hall and was taking the time to actually get some homework done. It was Friday and he wanted to try to spend what was looking to be a Big Bad Free weekend doing something fun. Not doing research for one reason or another.

Sitting in the middle of an aisle with his blasted Chemistry homework he worked through several equations and measurements and was working on creating his own equation for the last question on his homework when Jackson sauntered up the aisle. However instead of sneering and making some douche-like comment as he normally would Jackson just sat down beside him and leaned against the bookshelf.

Stiles was putting his finally finished- and utterly stupid- Chemistry homework away when Jackson finally spoke up, “Scott said you were acting odd in first period.”

He blinked in shock and chuckled a bit, “I’m always acting odd. It’s kind of my thing. Would have thought you’d know that by now, Whittemore.”

“Shut up. He said you were acting more odd than normal. One minute you’re taking notes and the next you had your back to the board and he didn’t even notice that you’d turned around.” Stiles frowned and focused on his back pack as Jackson continued on, “He said that when Mr. G called you out on being bored you said you dropped your pen. Your pen was on your desk. Scott saw it.”

Stiles was pulling his English notebook from his bag now with a frown, “What’s your point, Jackson?” He was starting to get a bit frustrated. He told Scott he’d tell him later. Why couldn’t he just let it be?

“What happened Stilinski?” Stiles snatched a pen from his bag and sighed, “You got Scott kind of weirded out. More so than normal. And we all know how he can get. He’ll be worried and start nagging at you later until you kind of explode on him before blowing up on everyone else. And once you do that you know he’ll-“

“Damn it, Jackson! I told him I’d tell him later. Leave it alone!” As soon the words started leaving his mouth the bookshelves around them seemed to explode with books and papers flying everywhere. Both Stiles and Jackson threw their arms up to shield themselves. Once again everything seemed to freeze around Stiles. Books and loose papers seemed to be floating around him and Jackson.

As for Jackson he was frozen in place too. His face was locked in shock and his arms were up above his head as he ducked to try and cover himself. Standing up Stiles snatched his phone from his pocket and made a few quick taps before he pulled his camera up. He had no idea how long this was going to last but he wanted it documented.

He set the camera to video and sighed, “This happened in Chemistry too. Don’t know what’s going on. But I sure as hell wanna know.” He zeroed the video in on Jackson just as everything went back into motion again- books falling in a swirl of paper and bindings to the floor.

“Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?” The co-captain of the Lacrosse team looked around as the last book hit the ground and saw Stiles standing.

“Stiles? When did you stand up? What’s going on?” His face had confusion- mixed with what looked like fear- written all over it.

Stiles leaned down and grabbed his school gear and shook his head, “I don’t know. But we need to get out of here before the Librarian comes over and we get yelled at.” He then dragged Jackson up off the floor and out of the aisle- towards the back of the library. “Whatever happened just now also happened in Chemistry this morning.” He didn’t let Jackson’s arm go until they were out in the hallway. “And I don’t like it.”

“But what happened Stilinski? You can’t just say that it happened and not explain it!”

“I don’t know what happened Jackson! That’s just it! If I did I could tell you!” Stiles was storming down the hallway and Jackson was running just to keep up. “One minute I was getting frustrated with class and something happened. Just like in the library just now. I don’t know what it was and it’s scaring me!” He came to a grinding halt in front of a set of double doors and turned to look at Jackson who for the first time in a very long time actually looked like he was concerned for Stiles, “Look, just tell Scott I’ll talk to him after practice. And if Finstock asks, I got sick and went home.”

Stiles didn’t so much as wait for the blonde to respond before he was out the door and heading for the parking lot.


	2. Exploding Shelves and Frozen People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles drives, Scott and Liam watch a video, and Coach is an angry Cupcake.

            He’d gone home and instead of trying to find out what was going on- like he really wanted to- he buried himself in his homework. His dad was at work, Scott and the rest of the pack that were on the team had practice, and he didn’t want to deal right that moment.

He’d promised Scott he’d tell him later and he would. After he picked him up from practice. For the time being he delved into his homework.

And by the time he had to go get Scott from the school his English Essay was rewritten and typed up, his Calculous homework was finished- he’d have Lydia go over that for him to make sure it wasn’t all completely rubbish, and his Psychology Essay was drafted. So with the days homework finished he climbed back into his jeep and drove back to the school.

Scott was coming around the corner of the building with Allison and Liam on either side of him when Stiles coasted to a stop behind what looked like the Argent SUV- this was confirmed a few moments later when Allison kissed Scott’s cheek and climbed into the big black vehicle as Scott waved to Chris in the driver’s seat and Isaac ran up a few moments later to throw his gear in the back and climb in with a blown kiss to Scott before the SUV pulled away.

The co-captain of the Lacrosse team waved back as Jackson and Boyd apparently said their goodbyes for the evening from the field and he and Liam climbed into Stiles’ jeep.

As soon as they were in Stiles followed after the Argent SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Coach was pretty ticked that you weren’t at practice.”

“Did he ask?”

“Yeah. Jackson told him you had a doctor’s appointment.”

“Well that’ll work.” Stiles looked in the rearview mirror, “Hey Li, am I taking you to the Hospital to go home with your dad, or are you coming to work with me and Scott?”

The Beta was apparently just finishing a text with his dad at this point as he quickly answered, “Going to work with you guys.”

“Cool. It’s a lot of inventory today, and we can use the extra help. Besides, Deaton never really minds an extra set of hands.” Scott nodded at his side then shifted in his seat to look at his best friend.

“So you want to tell me what happened this morning in Chem?”

Stiles sighed and he could feel both werewolves watching him kind of intently, “Did Jackson tell you what happened in the Library?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott nod once as the other answered, “Yeah, he said that it was like the shelves exploded.” Stiles nodded in turn and took a steadying breath before he dug his phone out of his pocket. “Look for the video taken most recently,” he told Scott as he unlocked his phone without looking and handed it over.

Stiles then focused on the drive to work, ignoring his own voice as Scott and Liam watched the video on his phone. Stiles had gotten a job at the vet recently as a desk clerk for the most part but it was sort of an excuse for Deaton to be able to teach him how to channel and use his spark without people wondering why he was always at the vet if he didn’t work there.

When the video was over Scott blew out a breath and frowned, “So can you describe what happened?” He was confused and it showed- not just on his face but in his voice as well.

“Looks like everything just kind of froze in place,” Liam sounded as confused as Scott.

“It did. In Chem this morning I was getting frustrated with the class and I threw my pen to my desk and everything in the room- and everyone- froze in place. You were writing notes, Mr. G. was looking down at his syllabus, and everyone else around the room was frozen in various states of listening, talking, and writing.” He was pulling into the parking lot of the vet’s office by this point- he really needed to learn to do speed limits.

“Then in the library Jackson just kept talking about how annoying you get when you nag and about how you were overly worried about me and I got frustrated at him and told him to lay off. As I yelled at him the bookshelves exploded then we threw our arms up to protect our heads and everything froze again.” He motioned to his phone still in Scott’s hand as he parked, shut the jeep off, and climbed out, “And that’s what you see in the video.”

As they all trooped inside Scott sighed as his thoughts came to an apparent end, “Sounds like you might want to talk to Deaton.”

“You think Stiles did it?” Liam sounded interested and almost excited at this point.

“Actually, yeah I do. I think this might have something to do with his spark.”

“That’s so cool!” Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted at Liam’s enthusiasm.

“Alright, well if that’s the case then yeah. I’ll talk to Deaton.”

All three teens look over as a voice speaks up, “Talk to Deaton about what?”


	3. Theories, Surprises, and Straight Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Deaton answers a question directly!

            Deaton had stepped out of the back room wiping his hands on a white towel that was slowly turning red with whatever Deaton had on his hands and he was looking at the boys rather expectantly.

Before Stiles had a chance to speak Liam blurted out, “Stiles can make things freeze!”

Scott snorted as Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. Both wolves followed after Stiles as he opened the gate that separated the waiting area from the rest of the office.

“You can freeze things?”

“Not like ice freeze. More like it looks like he can stop time in place.” Scott was ever helpful.

Stiles tried to ignore the way that Deaton seemed to be drilling holes into the back of his skull with his eyeballs. “What exactly happened for you to think that Stiles can freeze things?” Stiles was turning around as Scott handed Deaton Stiles’ phone and started to tell the Vet exactly what Stiles had told them.

By the time Scott was done explaining Stiles had stashed his things in his locker in the back and had pulled his scrub top on over his tank and was walking back up to where the other three were still congregated

He entered the room once again and Deaton looked over at him, “Both instances when this event occurred you were feeling frustration?” Stiles just nodded and Deaton hummed in thought as he walked over to a sink to wash his hands properly. “In class you were frustrated with the teacher, and in the library you were frustrated with Mr. Whittemore.” Stiles just nodded again- as Deaton wasn’t looking at him he figured it was rhetorical anyway.

“Mr. Stilinski I think I might know what’s going on. But to be able to confirm my theory we’ll have to run a bit of a test. It’s easy enough. Just a spell.”

“A spell?” All three teens ask as one when the Druid turned Vet stepped away from the sink, drying his hands with a paper towel this time.

“Yes. Just a simple spell that will help me determine if my theory is correct.”

Stiles sighed and readied himself for a very cryptic answer, “What _is_ your theory exactly?”

What he got however was a surprise, “I think that you may be developing more abilities and that you are much more than just a spark.”


	4. Three for Three and Nosy Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton's on a roll and Peter intrudes.

            Stiles was leaning against one of the steel tables now with his arms folded over his chest as he stared at Deaton with eyes wide and jaw kind of slack. “So what am I then?” He wasn’t going to hold out for another actual answer but it seemed that he’d be given one anyway.

“I’m not sure yet. But that’s why I want to run this test.” Deaton turned to Liam at this point, “Go into my office and open the second drawer on the left side of my desk. In it you will find a yellow folder. Please bring that here.” He then turned to Scott, “Go to the front and put up the lunch break sign on the door, please.” Though he used please in both instances Stiles could tell neither of those were questions. Just polite demands. But both teens followed suit to do as they were requested.

“What exactly is the test?”

“I’m going to have you perform a spell.” Holy shit he was three for three! “This spell will then help me determine both my theory and how to train you.”

Scott came back a moment later from locking up the front door and Liam returned with a yellow plastic folder in hand. Deaton thanked them both and took the folder from the Beta. Opening it he pulled a paper from it and handed it to Stiles.

The Spark took the paper in hand and noted that it was a thick stock- probably pulled from a book or at least from a ream of thicker paper. When he looked at it though he read it through in confusion.

“Rosemary, Holly, Cyprus, Yarrow Root- Deaton this sounds like a recipe for my grandmother’s lentil soup.” The vet just motioned for him to continue reading and with a sigh he did. As he finished reading a frown marred his features and he looked up at Deaton again, “You want to recall the dead? Have you lost your mind? Every other thing I have read on that says it is a bad idea. The dead should stay dead!”

Scott and Liam were getting restless with Stiles’ anger on the rise and Deaton was quick to calm them all, “Stiles, it isn’t that kind of spell. This and Necromancy have nothing in common. What this is, is a spell to call forth your ancestors. If you read it again, it tells you that the spell will bring them forth in a full corporeal form.”

“Corporeal?” Liam scrunched his nose and looked between them all.

“Meaning real flesh and blood.” Stiles was still concerned about the spell, “Deaton, where did you get this?”

“It was given to me by some friends of mine.” This caused Scott and Stiles to snicker, “Yes, I have friends outside of this job and my sister boys. These friends are witches. They gave me this and a few other spells that have helped me many times in keeping myself out of some serious trouble.”

“Witches gave you this spell?” Stiles was becoming more and more skeptical as things went on.

“Yes Stiles. Not all witches are bad.”

“He’s right.” All four males looked over just as Peter Hale stepped out of the back room. “Sorry to intrude, but the back door was propped open and I’m nosy.”


	5. Blood, Fire, Wind, and Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> California's not an island, Peter's an ass, Deaton's cryptic again, and Stiles wants to set people on fire.

            “I must have forgotten to close the door all the way after I took the trash out.” Deaton sighed and turned back to Stiles now, “As I was saying, not all witches are bad Stiles. And these women in particular are part of the reason that California hasn’t become an island state yet.”

This statement pulled a snort from Peter and confused looks from all three teens.

“So why are we discussing witches?” Peter asked as he folded his hands behind his back and looked around at them with suspiciously interested eyes.

“Because we can.” Stiles answered him darkly. Peter may have ‘reformed’ his ways and come back to the side of the Light, but that didn’t mean Stiles trusted him. He still gave Stiles a creeper and bad-touch vibe.

“Well of course you can. Free country and all that. But as it was already stated I’m nosy and want to know more.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked flatly, “Get in line.” Stiles sighed and pushed off the table with his hips and looked at the paper in his hands again, “Alright so what do I have to do, Deaton? This spell requires blood, certain herbs and roots- I don’t have these. And it says here that they have to be prepared while I say the name of the one I want to call. Deaton I have no idea who I’m calling to. Nor do I have a ‘treasure’ of theirs to call them forth with!” He was becoming frustrated again.

“Don’t worry Stiles. That can all be worked around. In this case you’ll be thinking about yourself since we don’t know who we’re going to be calling. And when you go to say the spell, you won’t say ‘our’ and ‘we’ you’ll say ‘my’ and ‘I’. And as for the herbs and roots I have them.”

“Of course you do.” He muttered as he read over the spell once again until he had everything memorized. “So I just prick a finger from the left hand? Does it have to be the ring finger specifically?”

Deaton looked at Stiles with a raised brow and cocked his head to the side, “Why would that matter?”

Stiles cleared his throat and looked down at the paper but answered even if he was feeling a bit self-conscious at apparently knowing something an elder did not. “Well I mean, in certain religions and what not it is thought that the reason the wedding band goes on the left ring finger is because a vein to the heart flows straight from that place. So when the rings were put on they were ‘worn by the heart’. I just thought maybe… you know…” He trailed off here and looked up to see everyone staring at him with varying expressions.

Peter and Deaton seemed impressed while Scott looked amused and Liam looked confused.

“If it makes you feel better and you believe it will help to strengthen the spell then feel free to prick your ring finger. Otherwise, no, I don’t think it will matter specifically.” As he said this Deaton pulled several glass jars from a shelf at the back of the room followed by a silver bowl and a decorative athame. Bringing everything over to the metal table Deaton set the jars all in a line and reached around Peter to grab a small wooden cutting board and coming back with it and a simple silver knife.

Setting up everything on the table he moved around and procured several different candles setting them up and lighting them in silence as everyone watched. “Stiles, I want you to take the herbs and prepare them the way the spell states. While you do this remember what I told you. Focus on yourself and what we’re trying to accomplish.”

The magical teen nodded and set the paper aside and opened one of the jars to begin.

As he worked, preparing the Holly carefully, Liam and Scott watched in silence but Peter asked questions of Deaton, “So what is it that brought the Sheriff’s son to ask you about witches?”

Deaton didn’t bother looking at the other male as he finished setting up candles, “He had an incident at school.”

“Oh that’s specific, Alan.”

“You asked me a general question Peter.”

“I’m beginning to understand why Derek finds you so annoying.”

“I could say the same.”

Stiles was putting the last of his ingredients into the bowl at this point and he looked over at both men, “Are we having a problem, Gentlemen?” Scott and Liam snickered from their corner of the room as both Deaton and Peter looked at Stiles with different looks of innocence on their faces.

“Not at all Stilinski.” Peter was such a smarmy ass that Stiles really did have the urge to set him on fire again.

“Good. Because I think we’re at the point of shutting up so Stiles can concentrate now.” He gave the older Hale male a very pointed look as he said this and picked up the decorated athame. Holding his hand over the bowl he placed the tip of the blade to his ring finger and pressed in until he felt his skin give way beneath it. Setting the ceremonial knife aside he squeezed a drop of blood into the bowl and spoke the chant, _“Blood of my blood, I summon thee.”_ As he spoke the words he felt the air in the room shift and it was like smoke was pouring out of the bowl in front of him. His mind stayed focused on what he wanted- answers about his apparent new power- and he kept mentally chanting the words in his mind.

As he focused, the air in the room seemed to turn into a small wind, the candle lights flickered but never went out, papers could be heard rustling, but Stiles was more intently focused on the orbs of golden light forming in front of him.

When everything finally settled and the lights had coalesced into something solid a woman stood smiling at him, “Blessed be!”


	6. Confusion and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan knows dead people, Scott asks questions, and Stiles becomes confused. Again.

            Stiles blinked in shock as he looked at the woman standing there. She wore a redish brown dress, her hair was cut to her shoulders, she was blonde and she didn’t resemble anyone in his known family line. But then he kind of didn’t know how far back his ancestry went. But from the looks of this woman it went back kind of far.

“You seem confused to see me.” Stiles nodded at her words and she smiled brightly at him, “I am Melinda Warren. I am assuming that if you called upon me that you are of my line?”

Stiles just blinked at her in shock and she seemed to find this amusing still as she smiled even brighter and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Deaton and her smile softened, “Alan. It is good to see you again.”

Stiles’ shock intensified now as he blinked and looked to his teacher. How did she know him? She was older than him and long dead to boot!

“It is always a pleasure to see you as well Melinda.”

“Okay, how do you know her?” Scott, bless him, asking the hard hitting questions right on cue.

“I was there when she was summoned once before.”

He didn’t elaborate, but for now Stiles would settle for that.

At this point Melinda had turned back to him and stepped forward, her hands extended out to him. When he took her hands in turn he didn’t know what he was expecting. But knowing that she was flesh and blood was far different than actually feeling it himself. Her hands were warm. But instead of soft as he’d thought they would be it felt like she knew hard work as he could feel callouses on her palms and fingers.

“You must be from the line of my granddaughters.” He looked at her in confusion but she went on, “Are you Claudia’s son?” Stiles blinked then but nodded. This apparently made her very happy. “Oh goodness my child!” She moved around the table now and pulled Stiles into a hug. Unable to do anything but, he hugged her back and instantly felt himself relaxing.

Stepping back from the hug she cupped both of his cheeks in her palms and smiled up at him- he was taller than her by a head at least, “Oh you look so much like her in the eyes. But John, you have his nose I think.” Stiles couldn’t help his bit of a laugh now. He’d heard that he looked like his mother a lot. But he never thought that he’d hear someone tell him he actually did resemble his dad too. “And Claudia’s smile.” She grinned at him when his eyes narrowed a bit, “Ah yes. But you have John’s knowing look and the combination of the two fit perfectly in you.”

She gave a happy sigh now and shook her head, “She would be so proud…Oh but I think I’ll let her tell you herself.”


	7. Schools and Pharmacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are lining up to meet Stiles, Melinda apparently knows a wolf when she sees one, and things fly off shelves in Stiles' family.

           “What?” Stiles didn’t want to believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t. Was she saying what he thought she was?

“Claudia is here too. You cast a spell to call your blood to you. It is a spell to call the Matriarch witches of your line. Or lines in this case. You possess more than one ancient and powerful line within your blood, my Son. We all came to meet the next child to hold our powers.” She giggled lightly here, “And might I say, you will become the best of us.”

This confused Stiles more and she seemed to catch it, “I possess the gift of Second Sight. Or Premonitions. I see past, present, and future. But I can also freeze a being in place, and move things through space.”

This pulled everyone’s attention for a moment- save Peter still didn’t know all of what was going on.

“You can freeze things in place?” Liam was the first to ask. Her eyes went to Liam then and she gave him a smile and a nod, “I can indeed young wolf.” Melinda seemed to catch on then and looked back to Stiles, “I take it that you have this knowledge as well?”

He frowned a bit and nodded, “It looks like it. But when you say you can move things through space, is that power a bit explosive at times?”

Melinda raised an eyebrow and laughed, “What did you break?”

“I didn’t break anything. I however may have knocked a lot of books off some shelves at school today.”

A sound like tinkling chimes came from behind Melinda followed then by a voice filled with laughter, “I did that once. But instead of a library at school it was in the middle of a pharmacy with my sister trying to antagonize me just to trigger the power.”

Melinda stepped back from Stiles as the dark haired woman formed from the golden orbs of light. She was just as beautiful as Melinda but this was where Stiles could see more familial resemblances. “Are you… You’re my grandmother, aren’t you?”

The woman smiled and sighed, “Yeah. I’m Claudia’s biological mother.” She extended a hand to Stiles and he took it without hesitation, “I’m Prue Halliwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last few chapters have been a bit short, but I'm trying to get several characters in within a short amount of time.  
> Bare with me y'all~


	8. Halliwells, Stilinskis, and... Hales?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is unnerved, more people arrive, and things get... interesting?

            Stiles had always grown up knowing about the fact that his grandparents weren’t his mom’s birth parents. Claudia had always known she was adopted but it had never been something that she had let define her. Stiles had only wished that she’d been able to talk to Jackson about that. But seeing his birth grandmother standing in front of him almost had him in tears.

Prue’s smile softened more as she now took Stiles into a hug as Melinda had before. Stepping into her embrace- she was almost the same height as him- he turned his face into her neck and inhaled slowly. She smelled of Jasmine and mint- the latter reminding him of his mother- and the scent calmed him even more.

“So you were able to make things explode?”

Prue laughed as she pulled back from the hug, “Explode? No. But I moved things. I’m telekinetic. My sister however can blow things up. Though if I had lived longer I’m sure I _could_ have made things explode. My sister and I went to the future once and our powers had evolved and I accidentally blew a hole in the house.”

There were snickers around the room and Stiles suddenly remembered that they weren’t alone. “Uh, Grandma- do you mind if I call you that?” Prue smiled and nodded, “I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

Stiles nodded and grinned, “Okay, Grandma-“ He turned to be able to look at the group behind them, “This is Liam and Scott, my best friend and his Beta,”

“Beta?” Prue asked with a tilt of her head, “Yeah. Werewolves.” Was Stiles’ answer before he turned to introduce the two older men in the room. “This is Alan Deaton- he’s my boss and teacher, and the creeper wolf beside him is Peter Hale.”

“Hale?” Both Melinda and Prue asked simultaneously with the same sharp look at Peter. This  look caused Peter to look slightly alarmed and take a half step back but Stiles frowned a bit and nodded, “Yes. Hale. He’s one of the last three remaining of the Hale line.”

“He has her jawline.” Melinda commented idly as she stood beside Prue.

“Yeah, I wonder if he’s got that judgmental look too?”

Stiles didn’t have a clue what they were talking about but he couldn’t help the snicker, “If you want a judgmental look, that’d be his nephew, Derek.” Scott and Peter both snort in what Stiles figures is agreement. “I’m guessing you know someone from his family?”

Once more there was a sound of chimes and golden orbs filling the room as this time two women stepped out of the lights, “Not just his family.” This woman was older, she had short redish brown hair and wore a fitted red dress with long flowing sleeves, obviously a Halliwell from the way Prue lit up beside her.

But it was the second woman who caught Stiles’ attention- and Peter’s too if the way he stiffened beside Deaton was any indication. She had long dark hair, bright greenish hazel eyes, and a sculpted jaw that was clearly what Melinda and Prue had been talking about.

The judging look she settled on Stiles though read Derek through and through, “Yours too.”


	9. Grandmothers, Nephews, and Inner Animals

            Stiles was pretty sure that if Prue’s arm wasn’t around his waist he’d have fallen over from that statement alone. “I’m sorry, what?” Peter’s voice cut through the shock rather sharply and the woman looked from Stiles to Peter with the same judging look, “I’m one of his grandmothers. And from the look of your eyes, you’re my nephew.” She smiled a bit and the look of intense judgement melted into Derek’s look of amusement, “Many times removed of course.”

“Wait… You’re a Hale?” Scott’s voice cracked from shock and Stiles felt himself nodding numbly in agreement to the question.

“I was. Then I married Howard. And from that moment on I was a Stilinski. Though I was one of the last Hale witches in the family.” She looked back at Peter again, “As far as I know the rest were all humans and werewolves. No other Powers after I died?”

Peter was frowning deeply now as he shook his head, “You’re Gabriella Hale?” He was met with a nod and his frown deepened more as he pulled a phone from his jacket pocket, “I have to make a phone call…” He left the room now as he was dialing.

“Huh… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so unnerved…I like that.” Stiles was a little shit sometimes. Turning his focus back to the new arrivals he frowned at them both, “So I now have a name to put to you,” he nodded to Gabriella, “but not you.” His focus turned back to the woman in red.

“You can call me Grams. Your grandmother and aunts do. But if you must have a name, it’s Penelope Halliwell.”

“I think I like Grams better.” His words had her smiling and she nodded, “I do too.”

“However, I’m not here long. I just wanted to meet the next of my line and then let others have their turn. But I think it is time for Ms. Warren and Miss Halliwell and myself to be getting on. You have many more to meet.” She apparently could sense Stiles’ hesitation for she reached out to cup his cheek, “We are but a spell away my child.” She took her hand away and rested her own chin on her fist for a moment as she looked at him, “Remind her to give you her Book of Shadows.”

Stiles was left with that confusing statement as Melinda, Prue, and Grams disappeared in a swirl of golden orbs. He was then left with Gabriella who was now looking at him with a soft smile. “You look so much like her.”

Stiles was unable to help it as his next words were, “And Derek looks a lot like you.”

“Derek? He’s another of my nephews?”

Stiles nodded then and frowned a bit, “Yes. Derek, Peter, and Cora are the last Hales left alive.”

“Technically they’re not. But as I married a Stilinski I suppose they would be.”

Stiles frowned a bit and cocked his head slightly. Gabriella smiled again and sighed, “Hale blood is in your veins, my child. Tell me something,” she paused and looked at him with narrowed eyes and a crooked grin, “have you ever had the urge to run with your pack? Or to howl at the moon when it’s full in the sky? Or have you felt that itch just under your skin like you want to shift with them? Maybe even an ugre to… rip someone’s throat out with your teeth or claws that you know you don’t have?”

Stiles frowned now and he could feel all eyes on him- a sound at the door alerting him to Peter’s return, “Uh…Actually… a few times I’ve started to growl at Scott or Jackson in anger…”

“I actually just thought you’d been spending too much time with me…” Scott piped up from his corner with Liam- who giggled now. But Gabriella smirked now and nodded a bit, “He kind of has. His magic- my magic- allows him to access his ‘inner wolf’. And if he chose to- if he worked hard enough at it and practiced- he could shift with you.”

Stiles blinked in shock now and looked at her sharply, “I can?” She nodded again, “Yes. And I say wolf, but that really depends on the animal inside of you. I said wolf because I come from a family of them, but your inner animal could just as easily be a bird.”

Stiles snickered, “I don’t think me and flying would get along.”

“Why?”

“I’m a bit ungainly.”

Gabriella let out a light laugh, “I’m sure you’re much more graceful than you think you are, my child.”

Behind Gabriella now was more chimes and golden orbs and Stiles could feel his heartrate sky rocket with anticipation. But the woman the formed out of the lights was not who he was hoping for. This one wore clothing much like Melinda had. Only her long hair was as black as night and her eyes were as brown as whiskey. Her features were sharp and she looked haughty kind of like she thought she was better than everyone.

But her voice when she spoke next was soft and carried an almost musical lilt, “Gabriella, stop hogging the boy. Let others have their turn.”


	10. Turkey, Poland, and the New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are changed, curses are set, and anger happens. But nothing explodes... for now...

            “Of course Allena.” Gabriella smiled and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek and bowed her head to the rest of the room, “Blessed be, Grandson,” were her parting words as she disappeared in a swirl of gold orbs and wind.

Stiles looked at the dark haired woman now. Her dress was simple spun dress in grey worn over a white shift top and belted at the waist with a gold belt of silk cloth. Her hair was board straight and it hung to her waist and her eyes were the same color as his father’s. It was very clear she was a Stilinski. But which? His eyes then landed on a necklace at her throat. It was a dark pewter color with a blood red stone in the center of the ornate oval. A locket perhaps? One that he’d seen in a picture somewhere, this he was sure of, “She called you Allena?”

“Yes.” She opened her arms to encompass the room, “I am Allena Stilinski ne. Bereket.”

“Bereket? That’s a Turkish name.” Peter’s voice piped up from where he was still in the door.

“Yes. I was born and raised in Turkey. Then I met Tomasz and we moved to the new world after we were married. Since then I’ve been Allena Stilinski.”

“You’re the Matriarch of the Stilinski line. I’ve seen that locket in a painting that my dad has stored in the attic.

“Admittedly I am the first of you line to carry the name ‘Stilinski’. When we came to the new world my husband decided to change the name to make it easier for others to say. It went from Świetomierz to the easier to say Stilinski. So I suppose that I would be the Matriarch of your line.” She shrugged a single shoulder now, “As my husband’s mother died in child birth it makes even more sense that I would be considered the first as well.”

She looked at Stiles now and a frown came over her lips, “Oh I am so sorry my child…”

This turnabout caused Stiles to blink and do a double take, “Wait, why?”                                      

“For the curse I have placed upon you. I had hoped that by now it would have been broken…”

“What? Curse? What are you talking about?”

Allena sighed and reached up to the clasp at the back of her neck. Taking the locket off she held it out now to Stiles, “Inside you’ll find a curse that I created after I found out that my husband was unfaithful to me.”

Stiles took the piece of jewelry and found that it felt as heavy as it looked but he kind of liked it. But upon opening it and finding the folded paper inside he kind of liked it less and less. Reading over it- he did so several times- he frowned and thrust the paper back into the locket and slammed the little oval closed, “Why would you put a gift within a curse if you were just going to damn your sons from that point on?”

“I had hoped that it would be broken by now. I had hoped that my sons would learn from the mistakes of my husband.”

“Stiles, what is it?” Scott had stepped up now and was at Stiles’ shoulder with a hand to calm him.

“Because of her husband’s infidelity she cursed the sons of her line to lose the ones they love.”

“My child I am so sorry-“

“Because of you I lost my mother! Because of your curse my mother is dead and there isn’t anything I can do!”

“Sweet child I am so sorry. The curse is very specific. If your father had been faithful she would still-“

“Don’t you dare! My father loved my mother with everything he had! To this day he _STILL_ wears his wedding band! He never _ONCE_ cheated on my mother!”

“My sweet child I-“

“NO! LEAVE, NOW!”

“MATTHEW GENIM STILINSKI! You apologize to your grandmother _right_ now!”

Honey colored eyes land on a woman in a pale gold dress with hair to match his own and eyes that mirror his. His heart breaks and his voice catches in his throat as his entire body trembles, “Mom?”


	11. Beacon Hills, San Fran, and Magic School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter throws a curveball and Claudia throws one right back while John strikes out... and he's not even in the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a summary where the author uses baseball analogies rather badly...

              Stiles didn’t have a clue as to how he was still standing but later as he looked back on this moment he would be certain that it was all because of Scott as the True Alpha moved a hand to the back of his shirt and he never noticed. Stile was far too focused on the woman glaring at him with eyes that clearly said he was in trouble.

“What did I just say?”

As Stiles is having a panic attack and Scott is trying to soothe him Peter quietly steps forward and speaks softly, “Claudia, you’re dead. He just found out he has powers he didn’t know existed, he’s distantly related to a supposed to be dead psycho werewolf, and his family was cursed because his grandfather couldn’t keep it in his pants.” He was standing just close enough to Stiles that the younger male could feel the heat coming off of him- he seemed(felt) a mix of frustrated and hurt when he spoke again, “Then you show up after a long line of his dead ancestors and the first thing his dead mother does is yell at him to apologize to the woman he now blames for her death. Why not wait for his brain to catch up.”

Claudia Stilinski’s eyes track to Peter and she stares at him before her expression softens and she nods. “Yeah. Not exactly my finest moment, huh?”

“Not so much Claud.” Peter is sliding his hands into his pockets, “And you’ve had some pretty less than stellar ones I have to admit.”

The Stilinski woman chuckles softly, “Kind of like that one in middle school with Jimmy Forn?”

Peter snorts out a laugh and nods, “Or you and Tals after Greg asked her to the dance Freshman year?”

“Oh god!” Claudia lets out a giggle and covers her mouth on a very unladylike snort.

“However, I have to say… This one takes the cake Claud…” Peter’s tone had gone back to gentle and sad from the amused one it had been moments ago.

Claudia nodded and sighed, “You’re right Peter.” She turned back to Stiles now and moved to him. Giving Scott a soft smile and a gently caress of his cheek she wrapped her arms around Stiles and pulled her son to her.

In a moment Stiles was sobbing into his mother’s chest and clinging to her as if she were the only thing keeping him grounded all the while she muttered soothingly in his ear and gently rubbed her hand through his hair.

Behind them Allena clasped her hands in front of her and sighed lightly, “Peter, please make sure that he knows my locket is a gift to him. I think it is best that I go. And let Claudia know that I do not need him to apologize. He is right to be mad. But… if his father truly was faithful then I think he may have nothing to worry about.”

Peter nodded to her once as she gave the rest of the room a farewell greeting before vanishing in a whirl of gold and wind as the rest before her. “Blessed be, my children.”

After she was gone Scott looked over to Peter who was now moving back to the door where he decided to lean against the door jamb. “How do you know her?”

“Melissa wasn’t Claudia’s only friend in this town. She grew up with my sister…”

“But Mrs. S moved here-“

“She went away to college with my sister and me. That’s where she met John. She grew up in Beacon Hills just like Talia and me. Her entire family moved with her when we set off for college. She then met John in college- though they seemed to already know each other right off- and they were married two days after graduation.

From her seat on the floor with Stiles in her arms, Claudia finally spoke up, “We did know each other already. When he lived in San Francisco he went to a private school and when I was little I was enrolled there as well.”

“But you lived here?”

“I did. The school is literally called Magic School and there are a multitude of ways to get there. If you only know how.”

“What is Magic School?” Liam asked timidly- he was new here and he had no idea how he’d be received by Stiles’ mom. To say he was scared was an understatement; especially with their finding out just how powerful Stiles really was? There was no telling what this woman was capable of.

“Just that, Little Wolf. A school for Magic.”

It was at about this point that Stiles had calmed himself and was now looking at his mother with narrowed- all be it red and puffy- eyes, “You met Dad at a magic school?”

Claudia brushed his hair back with her fingers and chuckled a little, “Of course. Where did you think we met?”

“He told me you met in college.” Everyone in the room could hear the steel in Stiles’ voice now.

“We _reconnected_ in college. Stiles where do you think-“ she cut herself off here and narrowed her eyes now too… “He never told you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo! John's in twubble!  
> What do y'all think so far?


	12. A Few Wearwolves and a Retired Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god Deaton is trying to get people killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short for a reason...  
> Tis but a brief interlude...

               Things were a bit of a blur for the next several minutes. Claudia was standing, all kinds of things in the room were rattling and Stiles had a pretty good idea that she shouldn’t be allowed to point at anything. Jumping to his feet after her he took hold of her hands and made her focus on him, “Mom relax. What didn’t he tell me? You said you met him at your magic school. I’m guessing he’s got magic just like me?”

“Damn it Stiles! He was supposed to tell you all about this! He was supposed to guide you and protect you! Not leave you alone to blunder your way through all of this with just a few werewolves and a retired druid!”

Being the expressive flailing wonder that he is Stiles knew that had he not been holding her hands his mother would surely have been flailing her hands about in anger. And something also told him that things might have either frozen around her or exploded. Either way, holding her hands was good.

“Mom, to be fair, he didn’t know about the werewolf thing until recently…”

“Don’t you dare think that for one moment, Matthew Genim Stilinski. I grew up with the Hales and your father was best friends with Peter. He knew the whole time. The question remains. Why did he never tell you?”

It’s at this point that Deaton steps forward, “Perhaps you could ask him?”

Why, Deaton? Why must you do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for it folks...


	13. Short Notice, Coffee- black, and Yelling Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's in trouble, Melissa's on a roll, and Claudia loves her friend so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might need a tissue or two for this one...

              The Sheriff of Beacon County is currently finishing off paperwork for the junkie he pulled off the streets a few hours ago. He hates paperwork, but he was the one that got the collar so he did the paperwork.

Tonight was a decently slow crime night. A few misdemeanors, the junkie, a domestic disturbance, and a small vehicular incident. All in all a pretty good night. So far. It was still only after five and he was here until midnight.

However he should have known things were gonna get a bit hinky when his son texted him two minutes ago saying _–There’s gonna be a pack meeting at ours tonight. Sorry for the short notice._ Now that normally wasn’t cause for concern. Hell meetings were usually called short notice like that when there was something supernaturally concerned about to go down. But what really should have been the biggest warning was Melissa showing up a few moments after that text with a cup of coffee- hot, black, large- and a brown paper bag clutched tightly in her hand. It was suspiciously bottle shaped… But it was a Friday night and he had a feeling she had the weekend off too so he was more than willing to have a few drinks with her tonight during the meeting- or after if it happened before he got off.

However, if he should have known things were gonna get hinky, then he damn sure should have known that shit was gonna go sideways when that voice filled the station 45 seconds after Melissa walked in.

“JOHNATHAN GRAYSON STILINSKI WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER TELL HIM WHO HE WAS?”

Everything around him stopped. It was as if he was frozen in time for a moment. She was still as beautiful now as the day he’d asked her to marry him. Even in all of her fiery ire. Even if said ire was directed at him.

And then things went back into technicolor motion again. His heart skipped a hard beat, his breath caught in his throat and his pen slipped from slack fingers. But none of that stopped him from standing up and staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw, “Claudia?”

“Don’t you ‘Claudia’ me Jonh! How could you not tell him what he is? How could you hide all of that power from him? How could you-“

For the second time in so many hours- more like 45 minutes- (had it really only been that long?) Claudia was brought up short by another friend, “Ci-ci… Think about it for a moment would you? If you were in his place, what would you do? The woman of his dreams, his better half, his everything, is dead now. He’s the only one left with the power to protect what’s his. But all he can see is her gone. Her lifeless body on that bed, looking frail and tiny and cold. In that moment he wants nothing to do with the one thing that should have been able to save her. So he turned his back on it. He gave it up to protect his son the one way he knew wouldn’t fail him. Yes, he took to the bottle for a while- forced his poor son to grow up hard and fast a little too soon- but eventually they overcame that. Stiles has a pack, friends, family, people who love him unconditionally. And yeah, sure, maybe he’s finding things out a little later than some would like, but he’s learning now. And that’s the important part.”

Unlike Peter had, Melissa didn’t pause to share in memories. But then of Talia, Peter, and herself, Melissa was always the realistic one. She was always the one that talked sense into Claudia. Even when the Witch never wanted to hear it.

Whiskey golden eyes stared at Melissa with sadness and anger but her words were soft, “Why is it you’re never surprised when things like this happen, Mel?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m scared shitless. My son is a werewolf and I am constantly worried about him getting shot by some codeless hunter. His brother is practicing magic and is scarily good at it and looks more and more like his mother each day and I am _terrified_ of losing him too. And his father- a man I’m falling harder and harder for each and every single day- is a cop. The Sheriff to be exact and he’s in as much danger as my boys every day.  But I take it all in stride because they need me to. And I need me to. Ci-ci, you’re dead. You aren’t here every day to calm them down from their nightmares, to clean a cut or soothe a bruise. So I pick up where you left off. And yeah, I’m still getting used to the odd things happening around the house when Stiles decides to blow up Scott’s room or when I have a werewolf in my O.R. I didn’t know about the Magic until you started getting sick Claudia. So I’m still new to all this. So yeah, I fake it. I fake it hard until I make it. And then I make it work because they need me to.”

Claudia, Stiles, Scott, and John were all staring at Melissa when she was done. John like he’d never really seen her before; Scott like he was proud of her- like he was about to burst with how much pride he was holding in; Stiles as if he wanted to run to her and hug her and cry into her shoulder the way he had his mom back in Deaton’s examination room; and Claudia, who was staring at her friend as if she hung the moon and stars. Kind of the same look John was giving her- and had given Claudia a long time ago.

“Well then I guess I picked the right person for the job then, huh?” Melissa let out a watery laugh as Claudia moved to her and hugged her tightly.

But when she stepped back she turned her look to John now, “I think we need to talk, Johnny.”


	14. Fear, Prized Possessions, and Eventful Days

              As John closed the office door Melissa pulled Stiles and Scott out of the room. At this point Stiles was still staring at the office door, but now he had a concerned frown on his face.

“Stiles? Sweetie what’s wrong?” Melissa put a hand on his bicep and pulled his focus to her for a brief moment.

“She can’t stay. I know this and yet…”

Melissa pulled him into a hug and as he moved willingly she folded her arms tight around him, “I know sweetie. Trust me I know. She was my very best friend and having her back is like a kick to the gut. But wanting her to stay and knowing that she can’t is hard.”

Stiles was nodding into her shoulder as he hugged her back just as tight.

Scott seemed to sense a moment was needed so he pulled out his phone and motioned to behind him, “I’m gonna go call all hands. Make sure everyone’s at the house on time.”

Melissa gave him a thumbs up as she held Stiles while the younger Stilinski cried- for the second time so far today- into her shoulder.

              Inside the office John was sitting on the edge of the desk while Claudia stood in front of him with her arms folded over her chest and her head cocked to the side. John was quickly reminded of just how much like his mother Stiles was at times and it caused him to laugh.

“What?” She smiled a bit when he shook his head, “What?” she asked again when he just smirked and laughed.

“Just you… and Stiles, and that stance. I can’t tell you how many times he’s stood right there and looked at me the exact same way.” He sighed and chuckled a bit but then he became a bit more subdued. “Claudy… Melissa was right. I was scared. Like she said, I had just lost my wife- my best friend since we were seven- and our son needed me to protect him. Magic hadn’t been able to save my wife- his mother and so I felt betrayed. So I turned my back on it all. My magic, your magic, his magic, and even your family- and God did they try to get through. Not just your mother, but the Halliwells too…”

Claudia moved forward now and took John’s hands in her own as he continued on, looking down at their hands with a forlorn expression, “And then after everything started to go back to normal again- or as normal as I wanted it to be- Stiles started getting into more trouble than he normally did. Running around in the woods looking for dead bodies, getting Scott bitten- which at the time I had no idea about- and turned into a werewolf (not that I blame Stiles for that of course, even if he himself does), and then things start getting worse… He comes home from being out with Scott all the time with bruises and cuts and his friends are all ending up in the hospital left and right…” John stops here and sighs heavily.

“We were a mess. He was lying and hiding this all from me like he wanted to protect me from everything. And then when he finally did tell me I wanted to hide and bury my head in the sand. I didn’t want to deal with this all again. I pulled away from the supernatural world for a reason and I hated that I was being dragged back into it…” John straightened up as Claudia now walked into his arms, “And then when he started practicing magic with Deaton I about had a panic attack. But Deaton said he was only a Spark so I found myself relaxing and then everything settled into routine. But now…”

He paused with a frown on his face as his cheek rested against her temple, “Now what, John?”

“Claudia… why exactly _are_ you here?”

“You’re not going to ask how?”

She can feel him shake his head against her temple, “I don’t have to. It’s a call to his blood spell. Deaton got it from The Sisters. What happened that he needed that spell, Claudia?”

Claudia sighed and stepped back a half pace to look up at him, “Apparently his powers have developed. John Stiles isn’t a Spark by any means. And if you had told him about all of this sooner he’d know that, you’d know that, and I wouldn’t be here at all.”

John winced at Claudia’s words. Even if her tone was gentle and only informative he still felt like it was his fault- even if in a way it was. But then… “Wait… His powers are developing? How so?”

“From what I could hear he’s got Piper and Prue’s powers.”

“So he can move things and blow things up.” John looked a little pale as he thought about that.

Claudia only giggled and shook her head, “No. He can move things through space and stop time.”

“Careful how you tell him that…”

Mrs. Stilinski looked at John with a raised brow and a cocked head, “Why is that?”

“He might decide he’s a time traveler or something to that effect.”

                     Laughter seemed to explode out of the office through the closed door and both Stiles and Melissa- who had moved to the bench outside of the office by now- looked to the door.

“I forgot how good that sound is.”

Melissa smiled and nodded, taking Stiles’ hand in her own, “We all have.”

                     Back at the vet’s office Peter was leaning against the front counter while Liam tried to do his homework. He was asking Liam random questions- sometimes about Stiles others about the homework he was doing. As he was annoying the younger wolf Deaton walks back in at one point and stares at the older man, “Peter, why are you even here?”

“That’s what I’m wondering.” Liam mutters over his Biology homework.

Peter gives Liam an unamused look first then looks back at Deaton with an innocent smile on his face, “I told you, I’m nosy.” It was Deaton’s turn to look unamused, “But actually I stopped by to return the book you let me borrow.” For proof of this he actually pulled a small black hard back book from his back pocket getting a surprised look from both Deaton and Liam.

“I have to admit, I never thought I’d see this book again.”

“You wound me Alan. Have faith. Books are prized possessions. I respect them and always make sure to return them when they aren’t mine.”

“It’s the one good thing I learned from him.” All three turn to look as Derek walks in the front door. “So I hear I’ve missed an eventful day.”


	15. Dragons, Worries, and Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has that effect on people.

                     Scott’s standing a bit away from the Sheriff’s office with his phone to his ear. He can hear and see his mom and Stiles as well as Sheriff and Mrs. Stilinski in the office but he he’s giving them all some privacy while he makes his calls.

On the phone he’s got Lydia who is relaying what he’s told her- a basic run down for the most part- to Jackson even though he knows the werewolf can hear him. He tells her about the meeting at Stiles’ and she confirms their attendance before hopping off the phone to drag Jackson to the store for snackage.

Scott was pulling the phone away from his ear to dial up Allison and Isaac when Deputy Parish walks over. “Hey McCall. What’s up?” He glanced over to the Sheriff’s office to see Melissa and Stiles sitting on the bench, both looking a bit sad. “Is everything alright?”

The concern in the Dragon’s voice had Scott smiling a bit, “Yeah. For the most part. Stiles just had an eventful day and I think it’s only gonna get more so.”

“Anything we need to worry about?”

“I don’t think so. Maybe more so worrying about Stiles than anything else.” Parish nodded as they both watched the door of the office open.

“Wow…” Scott smirked a bit as Jordan sounded a touch breathless at the sight of Claudia Stilinski. “Who is she?”

“That’s Stiles’ mom.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah, she has that effect on people.”

“But I thought she was-“

“She is.” Scott nodded as he sighed, “Was waiting for you to get back from patrol to tell you. There’s a pack meeting at Stiles’ tonight.”

Jordan nodded as Scott nudged him to get him in motion, “Back to work Fire Boy-“ Everyone seemed to like Stiles’ nickname for Jordan, “You’ll get to meet her properly with everyone else later.”

Scott was left snickering as Jordan nodded and kind of stumbled off and back to work while he finished calling the rest of the pack.

                     Claudia and John came out of the office to see Stiles and Melissa looking at the office door expectantly. Claudia smiled now and held her hands out to them both, “I think it’s time for Stiles and me to be heading out of here. Apparently we have a lot to discuss.” She turned to look at John, “I won’t say anything until you get off. That’s yours to tell him.”

When he nodded she kissed his cheek and turned to Melissa, “Can you stay with him until he gets off work? He needs you right now.”

“But you-“

Before Melissa could continue Claudia lifted her hand to cup her friend’s cheek, “Sweetie, my time is done. It’s your turn now. And he needs you just like you need him. Especially right now.” She knew how hard this was affecting them both- all of them really- and it was good for John to have someone who would be there when this was all over. She leaned in to hug Melissa and whispered in her ear, “Besides, you deserve to be loved by him as completely as I was.” She didn’t have to hear it from him to know that John looked at her and loved her the same way he had done for Claudia. She knew a hung man when she saw one.

Melissa was blushing when Claudia pulled back and that put a smile one the Stilinski woman’s face. “We’ll see you tonight.” She waved to them as Scott sauntered up, sliding his phone into his pocket.

The three were heading down the hall after Scott kissed his mom and bid her and the Sheriff adieu when Stiles stopped suddenly just off the side of the door and gasped, “Mom… You froze everyone before we came in here. A lot of the deputies here still remember you…”

Getting his point kind of quick she nodded, “Right. I forgot about that…” She poked her head around the corner and with a flick of her hands quickly froze the room.

Scott and Stiles peeked around her and both boys grinned while Scott spoke, “That’s so cool!”

Claudia was looking around the room and grinning at her handy work for a moment, “He’s new. So is she. Who is that?” A movement to her left caught her eye, “Why is he moving?” Her whiskey colored eyes landed on a blonde male looking around wide eyed and kind of panicky.

Stiles made a noncommittal noise and cocked his head to the side, “Good for future reference. Apparently you can’t freeze Dragons.”


	16. Dead Pools, Nogitsune, and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup!"

                     To say he was freaking out would be an understatement. One minute he was happily listening to Avery bitch about his wife and the next all sound ceased to exist. It was kind of freaky. He almost had a panic attack when he noticed everything in the room had stopped moving.

A voice- sounding kind of alarmed- spoke from the door of the hallway, “Why is he moving?” Stiles’ voice followed the woman’s next with, “Huh… Good for future reference. Apparently you can’t freeze Dragons.”

Freeze? What? Is that what happened? Someone had frozen everything in the room? But not him? Was he immune to it? Was that a good thing?

“Wait… what if we need that later? What if we’re up against a dragon and we can’t get away fast enough? You can’t freeze them, then what?” Scott sounded more relaxed about this than he felt. Why?

“Well if they breathe fire or ice we let Jordan handle them.”

For some reason that Jordan would never understand at all, Stiles’ statement calmed him and caused him to roll over into smart ass mode, “Oh yeah, thanks Stilinski. Send me into uncertain doom.”

“Have you forgotten that you’re immune to fire and can easily melt ice?”

“No, but you seem to have forgotten that I am still crunchy and taste good with ketchup.” The woman that Jordan remembered was Stiles’ mom snickered and- was that a snort?

“I like him! He’s funny!”

At her left Scott popped off with a grin to Jordan, “Yeah, he has the effect on people.”

Jordan ducked his head and felt his cheeks heat up. He was blushing. Oh boy he was blushing. Why was a teenage boy able to make a grown man blush like that? So not fair. These kids were gonna be the death of him…

Jordan looked up as Stiles spoke up, “So wait. Mom, you can freeze things? How long does it last?” This question caused them all to look around and apparently wonder the same thing.

However Claudia wasn’t worried, “Until I turn it off or leave the building.”

“Wait. I thought Stiles’ grandmother said she could move things. How can you freeze things?” Scott sounded a bit confused. But that was nothing to how Jordan was feeling now.

“Just because my mother had one power doesn’t mean I would get the same one. As a matter of fact I have a little cousin who got my mother’s power instead of her mother’s power which I have.”

“Well that’s pretty cool. Is freezing all you can do?”

“Nope.” Mrs. Stilinski popped the ‘p’ a bit hard and Jordan watched as she got a wicked grin that he had seen many times on Stiles’ face- it usually preceded something dangerous, “I can also disintegrate things too.”

“Wait. What?” Two voices asked at the same time and it took Jordan a moment to realize one of them had been his.

“Yeah, I can blow things up. If you want I can show you later?”

Both Scott and Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, “Um! Yeah!” Their simultaneous exclamation had Claudia letting out a light laugh and Jordan shaking his head. How exactly had he ended up in their pack again?

Right… Dead pools and Nogitsune… That…

Jordan was then pulled from his reverie by Claudia letting out a light chuckle this time as she sighed a bit and opened her arms, “Alright boys, time to head out. The nice Deputy here has work to do before he comes over tonight and just because time stops in here doesn’t mean it stopped everywhere else.” She gave Jordan a smile and a wave as she lead Stiles and Scott from the precinct.

Jordan was shaking his head and lamenting the fact that he had even moved to Beacon Hills when everything was a rush of noise and motion around him.

“Fun. A new thing to get used to…”

“What was that Parish?” Jordan shook his head at Avery and motioned for the man to continue with what his bitch fest that he hadn’t even known had been interrupted.

In the words of Stiles- how was this his life?


	17. Dinner, Dessert, and Nosy Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can cook and Peter needs to stop sneaking up on people.

                     Stiles was pulling out of the parking lot of the police station when Scott’s phone made a noise. “There’s a group alert, people want to know if we’re doing snacks or if we’re ordering in?” Scott tapping the screen of his phone could be heard as he scrolled through the group board while pack members apparently continued to text.

“If Derek is part of the group tell him to meet us at the store.”

Claudia sat in silence watching her son and noticed Scott’s face in the corner of her eye.

“Stiles?” Scott sounded unsure of something but she watched as Stiles smiled.

“Just tell him to meet me at the store. And ask everyone what they want for dessert.” He instructed as he turned in the direction of the store.

“Apparently everyone agrees on pie.” Scott snorts and apparently answers someone in the text, “No more Supernatural for Mason and Danny…”

Stiles snickers and nods, “Pie it is. What kind?”

Scott was about to answer when Stiles suddenly cut him off, “No. You know what? Mom. What kind of pie do you want?”

Claudia blinked and smiled softly, “I think I want Pink Lemonade Pie.”

Stiles grinned brightly at her and nodded once, “You heard her Scotty tell the group they get what they get and they’ll love it.”

“Wait… Stiles, you’re gonna-“

“Yup.”

“But you haven’t…” Scott trails off with a sideways glance at Claudia in the front seat and Stiles looks up at him through the rearview mirror, “I know Scotty. But maybe it’s time to…”

Claudia wasn’t going to deny that she was curious, but for now she’d let it slide. Though she had a feeling she knew…

Upon their arrival at the store Claudia saw a black car pull into a parking spot right next to Stiles’ jeep and raised an eyebrow when three people popped out. One was the younger wolf that had been at the vet earlier- Liam she thinks she remembers the name- as well as Peter. The one the stepped out of the driver’s side had her quirking an eyebrow and grinning a bit, “Damn Derek. You grew up.”

Claudia watched her own son for a moment as Derek ducked his head and blushed a bit. A mumbled “Yes ma’am” pulled a grin from her lips while Stiles raised a brow and Scott and Liam snickered- both getting glares from the older wolf. “It’s good to see you again Aunt Claudia. It’s been a long time.”

Claudia smiled and walked into Derek’s chest for a hug, “Likewise, Der.”

When she stepped back from Derek she saw the way that Derek looked to Stiles while Stiles just stood back and seemed to be interested in his phone. “So, what are we picking up this time?” Derek’s question brought Stiles’ attention back up.

As Stiles turned for the store she saw the way his eyes seemed to darken- as if shutters fell down behind them. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and when he spoke it was all upbeat and determined, “Tonight is gonna be a special treat. We’re not ordering out and we’re not picking up snacks. Tonight we get real food.”

“Why? Is someone cooking tonight?” Derek seemed very surprised and Liam snorted behind them, “Hope someone’s got a fire extinguisher.”

“Yeah. I am.” Stiles turned around to sneer at Liam, “And I’ll have you know I’m a great cook, Half Pint!” He smirked now as he spun back around in time for them to enter the store.

“Wait… Stiles can cook?” Liam whispered to Scott and she watched as her nephew nodded and grinned, “Yeah he can. He’s a great cook.”

“Seriously? Where’d he learn to cook?”

Claudia smiled softly and walked up to Liam and Scott to whisper in Liam’s ear, “I taught him.” Her grin was met with wide eyes from the younger male making her laugh lightly, “I’m guessing it’s been a few years?”

Scott looked a bit sheepish and nodded. He glanced ahead to make sure Stiles was out of auditory range and sighed, “He cooks dinner for his dad and when we’re over but he always keeps it simple. He never does more than is strictly necessary and he tries to spend as little time in the kitchen as he can…” Scott looked back at her and frowned a bit, “He hasn’t really cooked since you died…”

Claudia nodded and patted Scott’s back, rubbing between his shoulders, “Yeah. I kinda figured that out from the conversation in the jeep.”

Up ahead of them Stiles was pushing a buggy along an aisle as he went over a mental list in his head. Tonight he wanted to make something he hadn’t made in a while and he needed to make sure he got everything for it.

As Stiles was looking through several different brands of pasta Derek stepped up to his side and cleared his throat, “You didn’t know I knew her like that, did you?”

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head, “Nope. But then it seems I didn’t know a lot of things about my mom.” Stiles gave Derek a light smile, “No worries though…”

Stiles was picking up two different boxes of pasta when Derek took a deep breath and spoke again, “Peter says that you have Hale blood in you…”

“Apparently. Her name is Gabriella Stilinski ne. Hale. She says she may be the last of the Hale witches.” Stiles looked back at Derek now holding both boxes up for him, “Pick one?”

Derek frowned a bit but picked the wheat pasta, “Yeah, he told me that. But… I had a different question. About that spell.”

 Stiles tossed the box Derek picked into the buggy then turned to grab several more boxes- he was feeding a miniature army after all. “Shoot.”

“Well… he said that Deaton told you it was a spell to call to your blood- that was why Aunt Claudia is here.”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if it was possible to use that same spell again to…” Derek trailed off here glaring at the wall of pasta like it had offended him. This was where Stiles picked up that train of thought.

“You want to see if I can call your mom?”

Derek nodded but kept quiet.

“You think that maybe because of Gabriella I might be able to use my connection to her to call on Taliah.”

Derek nodded again still not talking but Stiles shrugged, “It might be possible. I mean… If you have something that used to be hers and either you and I or you, me and Peter all contribute a little blood to the spell it sounds like it might be possible. We’ll have to ask Deaton though. Oh! Wait, maybe my mom would know!” Stiles blinked and tossed about 5 more boxes of pasta into the buggy before he looked up at Derek, “I’ll ask her later for you.” He sees the way Derek seems to relax. “Don’t worry, we’ll find out. And if it makes you feel better, I won’t say anything to anyone else.”

Stiles can see the gratefulness in Derek’s eyes as the other looks at him and nods.

Stiles glances back at the group- his mom, Scott, and Liam are wandering at the back talking amongst themselves and Peter is actually nowhere to be found at the moment- then turns back to Derek, “I won’t say anything to anyone other than my mom and Deaton. But I’m assuming Peter already knows what you want?”

Derek sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets and nods.

“Of course I do. Wasn’t it already established that I’m nosy? So due to that I know everything.”

Peter really needed to stop sneaking up on people…


	18. Scott, Stiles, and Jackson... And Gandalf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's kind of a nerd...

                     After the grocery shopping was done- dinner ingredients were bought as well as dessert items; upon which Peter whined because he wasn’t getting peach cobbler- and everything was paid for (thank you Derek), everything was then loaded into the jeep and the trip to Stiles’ house was set upon.

As he pulled into the driveway Stiles watched as several backs straightened hard and one in particular was turned until he was facing the jeep. Stiles shut off the engine motioned for his mom to stay put and slid out of the vehicle, “Jackson…” The blonde werewolf looked at Stiles with a hard glint in his eyes, “you’re not imagining things. She’s really here…”

Scott’s out of the jeep and beside Stiles while on the other side of the jeep Claudia climbs out and watched Jackson carefully.

“Stiles… how?”

“It’s a pretty involved story so I want to make sure I can tell everyone at the same time. Just know that it’s real, she’s real, and it’s not bad magic. I promise.”

It’s at this point that Claudia steps around the jeep and holds a hand out to Jackson, “I’m really here kiddo.”

Jackson frowned but reached for her hand none the less stumbling forward a bit when Lydia nudged him. His hand fell into hers and it was like every wall he had built up around himself came crumbling down with one well-placed plastic explosive.

Claudia pulled Jackson into her arms and hugged him tightly as he let himself break in a way he hadn’t in a long time.

Danny stepped up to Scott and Stiles at this point, “I’m kind of confused…” both boys looked around to see several nods in agreement.

“Scott, Jackson, and I were best friends when we were kids.”

“Inseparable is what we were.” Scott snickered a bit.

“Around the age of ten though he decided to go and find out he was adopted. He pulled away from us so fast we didn’t know which way was up.” Stiles’ voice was subdued at  this point, “He didn’t even tell us anything. I found out from his mom two days later when I went over to see if he was okay…”

Danny looked between Scott and Stiles- both teens looking at Jackson with rather sad expressions- and unable to help it he hugged Stiles tight from behind, “You guys loved him a lot, huh?”

Scott just nodded and leaned against Stiles’ shoulder, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder in the process.

“He was our best friend…” Stiles blushed a little and leaned his head back to whisper to Danny- low enough that werewolf ears (sans Scott) wouldn’t hear, “He and I used to speak Elvish back and forth when we didn’t want prying ears to know what we were up to.”

Stiles could feel Danny grinning against his cheek, “He was really that kind of a nerd?”

“Hey, don’t knock Lord of the Rings. It’s a classic.” Scott snickered as Jackson pulled back from Claudia slightly and glared at them while Stiles’ mom watched him with a smile, “Besides, Elvish was the easiest of the Tolkien languages to learn.”

“On that I gotta agree.” Everyone looked over at Peter as the creeper wolf stood at the end of Stiles’ jeep with Derek behind him looking a cross between constipated and amused while they both held groceries in their hands, “Dwarven is too guttural while Elvish is delicate and more romantic of a language.”

“You read LotR?”

Peter gave Lydia a bland look and raised an eyebrow, “Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger.”

Claudia, Scott, and Stiles all snickered while Jackson snorted and moved to wrap his arms around Lydia now as Claudia went to stand with her son.

“That proves absolutely nothing Hale.”

“Actually, it might not, but the pictures of him dressed as Gandalf the Grey for Halloween when we were younger might…”


	19. Pasta, Pie, and Hungry Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles orders people around.

                     Peter turned his head slowly to glare at his nephew who had a bit of a shit eating grin on his face as he now moved to take the groceries inside, “They’re actually in the vault believe it or not.” Derek was very pointedly ignoring his uncle now as Stiles snickered and moved with Derek to the front door.

Everyone seemed to take this as their cue and a few went to the jeep to help unload it while other’s moved to the door and into the house once Stiles had it unlocked and opened.

Claudia snickered under her breath as she followed Derek and Stiles into the kitchen, “I think that was the year I went as Princess Leia…”

Derek was still pointedly ignoring Peter as the man in question came in the kitchen, “Tell me you’re lying. Tell me they got lost in the fire.”

“I’d be lying if I did. I’d also be lying if I told you that the last time I was in the vault I didn’t find them in one of mom’s old photo albums.”

                     As everyone unloading the groceries moved around them to put things away Lydia pulled Stiles aside, “Now that everyone is in the house- and the majority of them can hear you, will you please tell us what’s going on?”

Stiles gave her a nod, “As soon as I get dinner started.”

Lydia gives him a startled look as he turns now to the various pack members putting things away but she is unable to comment as he speaks, “Boyd, don’t put the chicken away. Leave it by the sink. Erica pull the broccoli back out and put it on the counter.” He turns then to Isaac, Derek, and Peter who have brought in the last of the groceries, “You guys know where the rest of that goes, put it away and please try to keep out of the way.”

They nod as he moves to a cabinet and pulls out two items, a deep pasta pot and a large skillet. He hands both over as Peter reaches for them. “Put water in the pasta pot please, Sir. Then add salt and a tablespoon of oil before you turn it on to boil.”

“Scott would you like to help?”

“Hell yes!”

“Jackson?”

He looks over as the blonde in question looks at him with wide eyes and nods silently.

“Good. Do you want to be in charge of broccoli or chicken?”

Jackson blinked then grinned a bit, “Broccoli!”

Stiles smirks as Scott groans then sighs in a resigned fashion as Stiles now hands over two cutting boards, “Alright, Scott I want you to cut down all three packs of chicken. I’m thinking strips, but cubes might be better. We’ll see after you cut them first. Do strips for now.”

“Wait, all three packs?” Stiles looks over at his mother who, until this moment has been watching from her seat at the table with an amused look on her face, “Are you going to need that much?”

Stiles grins as several chuckles meet her question, “Mom. I’m feeding a bunch of werewolves, a werecoyote, a fox, a banshee, a couple other humans, and myself. Don’t let some of them fool you, they may look dainty, but they can eat. And they do.”

Stiles watches his mother eye Allison and Lydia with a raised brow and both girls are determinedly not looking back at her- their faces showing innocence that is clearly forced.

Stiles turns back now and pulls out a few bowls from another cabinet while Jackson and Scott hunt up the knives they need, “Kira, do you want to help as well?”

She’s at his elbow in an instant and grinning, “What do I get to do?” She had clearly seen Scott’s enthusiasm and knew this was kind of big. “You get to help prep dessert.” He handed her one glass bowl and motions to the pantry, “Grab the lemon pudding and get to work on that.”

It was clear she was confused but she did it anyway.

As she set about doing that Stiles moved over to see how Scott was faring, “Go ahead and make them smaller than that, but we’re going to stick with the strips.” Scott nodded as Stiles moved to Jackson, “Looks good, stop eating the broccoli, and go ahead and cut up the other bunch as well.”

Stiles was getting to the stove when one of the twins spoke up, “Hey Stilinski, what exactly are you making?”

The male in question was now putting linguini noodles into the rapidly boiling water, “I’m making a chicken and broccoli alfredo.” He turned to look at the twins now, “Do either of you know how to make a béchamel?” When both nodded he grinned and motioned for them to join in.

Everyone watched in mild amusement as the pair did rock-paper-scissors to find out who would get to actually make it (Ethan). When Ethan stepped up to the fridge to get to work Stiles got out a small sauce pot for him and stepped out of the way.

He turned now and looked at the rest of the group at large, “Danny, Malia, set the table. Aiden since you lost to your brother go to the linen closet and grab the blue table cloth please, then I want you to grab the red placemats and gold cloth napkins as well.”

As Aiden was leaving the kitchen there was a loud voice calling through the house, “Stiles? Your dad sent me on ahead since I’m off now! Chris is with me and we made a pit stop to get drinks!”

Stiles poked his head out of the kitchen door and grinned at Jordan and Mister Argent, “Welcome gentlemen, care to join us? Try to stay out of the way if you don’t mind?”

Both walked into the kitchen to see what was going on and found Stiles again directing people around, “Malia I think we’ll use the black set. Danny we’ll use the regular silverware tonight, no need to do anything major or fancy for now.” Both nodded as Stiles turned away from them to the rest of the currently uninvolved people, “Cora, Mason, how about you two get started on a salad? There’s ham cubes and turkey chunks in there from dinner last night and lunch the day before, use those. Also the romaine and cucumber as well.”

Cora and Mason were at the fridge- Mason with the other big bowl from Stiles in hand- grabbing everything out to make the salad as Stiles directed the next pair, “Allison and Liam will you two please take the drinks from Jordan and Chris and get them in the fridge as soon as Mason and Cora are out of the way?”

“Stiles, I’m done.”

“Same.”

“Me too.”

“So am I.”

Stiles turned around to the voices speaking up. Aiden had finished making his white sauce- it looked thick and creamy and perfect and Stiles couldn’t help but grin. Jackson had finished with the broccoli and Scott was done with the chicken while Kira had finished making the lemon pudding.

“You guys are awesome. Okay, Kira there is a graham cracker pie crust in the freezer, the pudding goes in it then the pie goes in the freezer. But before you do that I want you to do something else for me.” He moved her over to the end of the counter and quietly gave her some instructions as he pulled out a few items from a cabinet and then a lemon from a basket in front of him.

After he was done with that he turned back to the boys, “Okay, Aiden set that on the back burner and put it on low so that it stays warm. Scott put the chicken next to the stove and wash your hands. Jackson when he’s done with that put the broccoli in a strainer and set it in the other side of the sink. I then want you to drain the pasta and get out of my way.” All three males quickly moved to do as they were instructed once Stiles stepped up to the stove.

After several minutes the smell of cooking chicken filled the kitchen and Stiles could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed. This was how it had always been. Friends over and the kitchen a whirlwind of people and smells as dinner was prepared and people laughed and talked around, over, and through each other.

This he missed. So very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've not updated for a bit.  
> Things are gonna start slowing down for right now as I am working on more than once piece.  
> For those of you following 'We Need You' never fear, I'll have more up soon.  
> I've been working on that, this one, a Merlin piece, as well as SPN piece and a few Star Trek pieces.  
> I'm a busy little bunny~ ^_^
> 
> So far I hope you all have enjoyed this one and continue to do so.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below~  
> Love and Good Reading, Y'all~  
> NeoCortex~


	20. Stilinski, Halliwell, and Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions get asked and answered while dinner cooks.

                     Claudia was watching her son direct everyone around like he had done this a thousand times. And it was very interesting to watch as everyone seemed to actually do as Stiles said without hesitation. It was obvious by the way they acted that they knew this was something big where Stiles was concerned.

As her eyes roamed over the various pack members she found herself remembering back to a time when it was her in Stiles’ place and everyone else did her bidding in the kitchen. A grin crossed her lips at how much he was like her as her mind floated back on those memories.

Lydia’s voice then brought everyone’s attention back to Stiles and the reason they were all here, “Alright Stiles, you have dinner started. So talk.”

Every pair of eyes settled on Stiles as he cooked chicken, stirred the sauce to keep it from burning to the pot, and moved to get the broccoli set up to steam.

It was a few minutes later- one the broccoli was on the stove- that he finally started talking, “Today in Chemistry I was involved in a magical incident. I was the only one that witnessed it and I was the cause of it.”

“How do you know that?” Lydia’s voice didn’t hold skepticism, only concern and interest.

“Because Scott was there and he doesn’t remember it happening at all.”

“So how do you know it even happened?” Allison was now as interested as Lydia.

“Because it happened again. Later in the Library with Jackson.” Stiles pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it behind him as he continued to monitor the chicken.

Scott caught it effortlessly.

He pulled up the video once more and then handed it to Jackson as he was the one in the video.

“In Chemistry I froze the classroom in frustration- only I didn’t know I had done it at the time. In the Library I caused the bookshelves around Jackson and me to explode and then as everything fell around us I froze it all. But still I didn’t know it was me. Not really.”

As everyone was passing the phone around now Lydia frowned, “So what does your mom have to do with this?”

Claudia smiled now and looked at the fiery red head, “Can I show you something?”

Lydia nodded now and Claudia turned to the rest of the table- everyone was seated around it and watching her when they weren’t watching the video, “Can I ask you all to stand up for me? Just stand up that’s all.”

As everyone started to stand up Claudia smiled and lifted her hands, waving them slightly. Everyone moving stood still in various forms of motion.

“That’s what I have to do with it.”

Lydia was staring at everyone with eyes as wide as the dinner plates set up around the table. Stiles’ voice snapped her head around, “That’s what I did.”

“Why aren’t you frozen?” She sounded a touch breathless.

“Because I can’t freeze Stiles. And he can’t freeze me.”

Lydia’s eyes moved around the group again and landed on Jordan who was looking around in amusement now, “Wait… What about him.”

“Apparently Dragons can’t be frozen either.”

“Oh. Well that might be inconvenient…”

Jordan snorted, shook his head and moved to sit back down as Claudia motioned to the frozen group again. Once they were all moving again she grinned, “You can all sit back down now.”

Peter sighed and looked over at her with a bland gaze, “Really?”

She returned his look with a winning smile as Jordan, Scott, and Stiles snickered quietly.

“For those wondering, I’ll have her show you all later. Right now we’ll get back to my explanation.”

As everyone sat again Stiles went on, “So in the Library I took that video so I had some recorded account of something- whatever it was- that had happened. After that I took off. Jackson was worried, Scott wouldn’t get his answer, and I was confused. I came home and dived headfirst into this week’s homework- instead of doing the research I really wanted to do. I then went back to the school, picked up Scott and Liam, and went to work where I told Deaton about what happened.”

Stiles paused here to stir the sauce again and then turns off the eye cooking the chicken. Dinner is almost done.

“Once we told Deaton what happened he began to formulate a theory and amazingly enough he actually told me what was going on inside that bald head of his.” This statement got a few odd looks from Derek, Peter, Allison, and Chris- all who were well used to Deaton’s lack of answers. “He then proceeded to tell me what he had planned for me and showed me a spell. It recalls the dead to you- but not in the same way Necromancy does. As you can see, my mother is real, flesh and blood real. Jackson you hugged her, you smelled her, you know what I say is true. The spell was a call to my blood. It recalled many women from my blood line. Both Stilinski and Halliwell… Even a Hale.”

“Wait. What?” Lydia stared at Stiles’ back with wide eyes once again and then snapped her head around to look at Derek and Peter, “Hale?”

“Yes. Apparently Mister Stilinski is related to Derek and me.”


	21. Grief, Anger, Protection, and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally lets certain things out.  
> Chris is angry.  
> Stiles is kind of scary.

                     Lydia is sitting there glaring at Peter who is looking back at the red head with thinly veiled amusement. This leaves Claudia a touch confused. “Okay… I have to know… What’s going on here? I have a feeling- one that I don’t like- that people in this group don’t like you, Peter. Why?”

It was Peter’s turn to look the way Claudia felt. Upset. He was looking down at his hands and Claudia watched in concern and a bit of shock as the one known as Chris reached around a few people and slipped a hand into the ones Peter had curled into a fist on the table.

He muttered something she couldn’t hear but what came next she heard all too clear.

“But it was! I went insane! I killed her! I killed my flesh and blood! I turned a boy without permission! I terrorized an entire town! My own nephew! I killed that woman! I prayed on her psychic abilities! I forced her to bring me back from the dead! I should have stayed dead! I have torn up and destroyed the only family I had!”

As Claudia watched her best friend break down – tears leaking down his face, his fingers curling tight around the other man’s- several sets of hands placed themselves on whatever of Peter they could reach. Derek’s hand went instantly to Peter’s shoulder as something akin to guilt mixed with anguish washed over his face. Cora’s fingers found purchase in the side of her uncle’s shirt. Malia’s hand was on his other shoulder as she now hovered beside Cora. Whatever pain Peter was in, they felt it, and they wanted to help. She wondered if he saw it.

But Claudia continued to be quiet as her own son turned from the private moment- she saw a bit of anger flicker over his face- and moved to finish up making dinner. She watched with a bit of shared surprise as Chris moved from where he was to kneel beside Peter’s chair- hand still firmly in Peter’s- and forced the man to turn and look at him.

“Peter, _my sister_ did that to you. Katelyn Argent drove you to that. She is the one that preyed upon your nephew. She tricked him like the vial wretch that she is.” Claudia watched as Chris lifted his free hand to the side of Peter’s face, making the werewolf look him in the eyes, “She turned you into that being that caused pain. _She_ ripped apart your family. She destroyed your home. Your _Sanctuary_.” Chris spoke the word like a prayer and she found herself wondering a few things about that man. “She was the one that caused you to be trapped inside of your own mind. She caused your insanity. And she deserved what you did to her. And I swear to you that when we find her, I will make her pay a thousand times over for what she did to you and your family.”

The Witch looked around the table and noticed a fair few sets of glowing eyes- gold with a few blue- as they all watched Peter and Chris. As the kneeling man made his vow it was met with various growls of agreement.

Then, “And when he’s done with her, I’ll personally make her wish she’d never heard the name Hale in the first place.”

Several pairs of still glowing eyes now moved over to Stiles as he walked over and ever so casually set a big steaming bowl of pasta into the center of the beautifully set table.

“I don’t think I ever imagined that I’d be scared of those words coming out of your mouth Stiles…”

Stiles looked blankly at Chris now and with an impassive face and a cold tone of voice he informed the man, “Well your sister sure as hell should be…”

Claudia then became very aware of something. Stiles was fiercely protective of this pack…


	22. Ancient and Powerful Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes from power and John makes a call...

                     After a moment Stiles broke the silence- which was rather chilling if Claudia did say so herself- with a bright warm grin and a, “Dinner is ready~” just as Mason brought over the finished salad that he and Cora had been working on earlier.

It was as Stiles was taking a seat and everyone else had returned to the earlier calm that Lydia turned to look at Peter again, this time though, she wasn’t glaring but her look was wary, “So how is Stiles related to you?”

“One of my great great- rather a lot of those actually- aunts is his great great… okay a lot of those too, grandmother. Her name is Gabriella Hale and she was the last Witch in the Hale line.”

“And one of many in the Stilinski line.” The red head turned to look at Claudia now, “She’s one of John’s grandmothers.” At this Lydia’s brow furrowed.

“Wait… The magic runs in the Sheriff’s blood? I thought-“

“It comes from both sides. But that’s for John to tell. Not me. He had his reasons.” Claudia could tell that the red head was itching for better answers but she could also see that Lydia was smart and knew when not to question things.

“My son comes from many great, ancient, and powerful lines. And the Stilinski line is just one of them next to the Hales.”

“What are the others?” This question is from the coyote who is watching her with rapt attention and sparkling blue eyes.

Claudia gives the girl a bright grin now, “Well… since you asked…”

                     At the station John is just finishing the last of his paperwork when a thought occurs to him. He blinks as this thought manifests and sighs once it’s fully formed. Dropping the dot on the last ‘I’ in his name he puts the papers away and sits back in his chair.

“What’s the matter John?” Melissa asks from her spot curled up on the end of the couch Stiles insisted he have put in his office a few years ago. She’d been reading a book quietly while he tried to work for the last half hour.

“I think it’s time to call on some people that I haven’t spoken to since she died…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… Her aunts and uncles… _His_ aunts and uncles…” John sighed again and Melissa cocked her head to the side.

“Her birth family?” He nods at her question and scrubs a hand over his face in frustration.

“Yeah…”

“Will they answer?”

“I don’t know. But only one way to find out…” John sighed and shifted forward in his seat resting his elbows on his desk and trying to force himself to relax as he called out to the open air, “Leo? Paige? Hopefully one of you can hear me still… It’s John. John Stilinski. I need you…”

                     Not too far away- only a few… maybe a bit far away in San Francisco a woman is in her kitchen laughing with her husband and oldest son. She’s cooking at the stove and smacking her son’s hand away as he tries to reach around her and snag a piece of food away while his father attempts to distract her.

The woman’s younger sister is sitting at the counter behind them laughing as her nephew’s hand is smacked and her brother in law steals a kiss.

However things change quickly when both the younger sister and the husband freeze and look up.

“Leo? What’s wrong?” Piper steps into her husband’s space as confusion etches it’s way over her husband and Whitelighter’s face.

Behind her Wyatt looks at his aunt and frowns, “Aunt Paige?” He’s as confused as his mother as the pair look between Leo and Paige.

After a moment Leo’s face unfreezes and his voice sounds concerned, “John…”

“John? Who’s John?” Piper is even more confused than before.

“Claudia’s John?” Paige asks her brother in law and understanding breaks over Piper’s face now, “Go. Go! Go! Go!” She demands as she nudges at her husband and makes shooing motions at Paige, “If he’s calling you go! He’s making contact again then that means something is going on!”

Leo and Paige have a silent exchange then Paige nods as Leo orbs out. Paige stays behind with her sister and nephew- who is still very much confused- while Piper calls Phoebe.


	23. Powers and Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo talks to John and we get a first glimpse at what the sheriff can really do...

                     After several moments of silence now and Melissa alternating between looking at John and the ceiling the nurse took a breath and started to speak up, “Maybe Leo isn’t-“

Whatever Leo was or wasn’t was cut off as chimes sounded and glowing white and blue lights began to descend from the ceiling before coalescing into a solid form of a one Leo Wyatt – Whitelighter and Angel.

“Wow…” Melissa breathed as her eyes went wide.

“Yeah. You get used to it after a while.”

Leo was staring between the pair with a bit of confusion now, “John… You said- are you- Is Matt-“

“No, everyone is safe. It’s just…” He sat back now and scrubbed his hands over his face once again, “Stiles is coming into Charmed gifts…” The Sheriff watched as the older man’s face showed a range of emotions before he spoke.

“He can move things like Prue?”

“And freeze them like Piper,” John confirmed with a nod.

“Wait… He has two Charmed powers? How?”

“We don’t know. But he used them both for the first time today and he’s scared. His mother is with him and the pack and he seems to be alright at the moment, but I know my son. Buried under everything else he’s scared.”

Leo is frowning a bit but he nods, “I can understand that. But I should talk to the Elders. Maybe they know something…”

“You should talk to your nephew.” Leo’s orbing is cut short by John’s shortness, “I’ve left him in the dark for too long and that’s on me. But now that things are coming to light, he needs to meet you.” John pauses here and sighs, standing up finally he holds a hand out to Leo, “All of you.”

Leo watches John and smiles when the Sheriff offers his hand. Taking the hand in his own his smile widens a bit more, “I’ll go tell them first, but I still need to speak with the elders about Stiles. You should probably warn Stiles that he’ll have visitors soon. Can you still travel quickly?”

John blushes a bit and looks over at Melissa and then back at Leo, “I actually haven’t used my great grandfather’s abilities in a very long time…” He smirked a bit, “Claudia got nauseas every time we blinked anywhere so I stopped using that one for the most part…”

Leo chuckled and nods, “I can understand why. But that doesn’t answer the question.”

John snorted and shrugged a shoulder, “Should be like riding a bike.”

“Then we’ll see you soon.”

Melissa was standing there now- having stood when John did- and was watching as the man known as Leo left in a multitude of orb like lights. “Wait… you can do that?” She’s pointing at where Leo had just been standing.

“No… Actually my gift of travel is different. My great great grandfather was a warlock. He gave up his life of… evil for my great great grandmother who was a witch and some of his gifts passed down the line. I got his ability to blink while some of my cousins got his other abilities.”

“Blink?” Melissa looked a touch skeptical but didn’t ask more.

“Would you like me to show you?”

Without hesitation she took the hand now offered to her and nodded, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, at this point you've all noticed that I use the name Matthew for Stiles as his first name. Just know, that this is only the American English version of his name.  
> It's still very unpronounce-able... ^_^ Because I'm evil like that.


	24. Beds on fire and Angels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Chris is destructobot...

                     Chris and Wyatt were sitting of the stairs watching as their mother, aunts, and uncles stood in the foyer. Aunt Phoebe was pacing back and forth, Aunt Paige was standing there with her arms folded over her chest, and mom was wringing her hands in worry. As soon as Dad had left Wyatt orbed up to his brother’s room to tell him something was up and the pair orbed back to the kitchen to see Aunt Paige orbing out.

Where she went was made apparent a few minutes later when she orbed back with Uncle Henry, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Coop. Now that everyone had migrated into the foyer the brothers were seated on the stairs watching in fascination.

“So what do you think he wants?” Phoebe was chewing on her bottom lip now the boys watched as Uncle Coop stepped in front of her to run his thumb over the lip, “Stop doing that you’ll make it bleed.” She smiled up at him as Aunt Paige spoke up.

“When he called he sounded… Kind of drained.”

“Drained? What do you mean? Drained how?” And there Mom goes into panic mode.

“Well isn’t a he cop?” Leave it to Uncle Henry. “Work can take a lot out of a man. Especially if you’re a cop.”

“He’s the sheriff,” Coop supplies as Aunt Phebe leans into his side and rests her ear against his chest. “So he might just be tired.”

Aunt Paige nods now, “Actually, he sounded kind of like you do when you aren’t able to save someone.” Paige moves to her husband who is leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

“What is taking him so long?” And mom’s off again. “Leo! Leo?” No answer after a moment and she calls again, “Damn it, Leo! Where are you?”

A few moments after her call Dad orbs in with a look of exasperated amusement all over his face, “I was talking to John.”

“Well?”

“He’s fine. Matthew however, is finally experiencing new territory.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means.” He pauses here and gives Mom a look that clearly says calm the shit down- or at least that’s how Wyatt reads it, “That his powers are developing.”

Wyatt and Chris snort and snicker as their mother and aunts get overly excited. Really, there’s giggling and clapping and jumping. It’s weird.

“Does he have premonitions?” Aunt Phoebe REALLY wants another psychic in the family.

“Oh! Maybe he’s a telekinetic like me and Prue!” Aunt Paige claps again to her husband’s amusement.

“Pishaw! I bet he can freeze things like his mom.”

“More like her.” Wyatt whispers to Chris who snickers again.

“I heard that!” Both boys jump and laugh as their mother gives them The Look.

“Well…” Dad shrugs a shoulder at his- once again- dramatic pause, “Two out of three ain’t bad.”

“Wait. What?” Wyatt stands up and moves down the stairs a bit, “He has more than one?”

“So he might have psychic ability too?”

“It’s possible, but I don’t really know. Um, he should have ample warning shortly, you’re expected.”

“What? You’re not going?”

“Oh I am. But I have to talk with the elders and see if they know anything about Matthew’s powers. Find out if it’s at all possible for him to have them all.”

Mom then nods and shoos Dad off while Chris and Wyatt stand on the stairs, “You two.” Mom is now facing them, “You’re in charge of cousins and siblings. Don’t break or set fire to anything.”

Chris scoffs and huffs, “We would never.”

This statement has everyone in the room staring at the younger male for a moment before his brother pipes up with, “Who was it that managed to set his bed on fire without speaking?”

“That was… one time. And wait a minute, why are we in charge of them? Where are Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry going?”

“I- like your cousin John, am a cop. I have work.”

“And I may be married to a Charmed One but I am still a Cupid.”

Aunt Phoebe nods and smiles up at her husband, “The head Cupid in fact~”

Mom hums and smiles, “Being married to Angels is kind of fun.”

Uncle Henry steps up to Aunt Paige and plants a kiss on her cheek, “I have to agree.” He grins now as he sees her cheeks burn red, “Care to give me a lift back to work, Gorgeous?”

Chris and Wyatt watch in mock disgust and a whole lot of amusement as Aunt Paige giggles, blushes, and wraps her arms around Uncle Henry to orb him back to work.


	25. Scared Shitless and Science Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has great reflexes. Just sayin'.  
> Also, science fiction IS reality... Apparently...

                     “So wait a second! You’re telling me that the Stilinski bloodline predates the Salem Witch Trials?” Allison is sitting in her seat staring at Claudia with her eyes as wide as the dinner plate upon which her pasta sits.

“The Matriarch of the Stilinski line was Turkish. And she was a witch whose bloodline ran strong with the power of generations before her. Bereket is a line that goes back as far as the Warrens. Possibly farther. No one really knows where the power started in the Bereket line. The same with the Warrens. But with my line we do know that my grandmother Melinda was the mother of the Charmed Ones. And that line is a great and powerful one like you wouldn’t believe.”

Stiles had never heard his mother talk about something so passionately. Well, not since she taught him how to cook at least. It was always so amazing to listen to her talk about something she completely enjoyed. And it was rapidly becoming obvious that her power had been something she had been proud of.

“But what about the Sheriff? If he’s got all this power in his blood how come-“

“Oh! Chicken and broccoli Alfredo! Stiles this looks amazing!” Lydia’s question is cut off as out of nowhere John and Melissa practically popped into existence right behind Stiles who is seated next to his mother and Malia.

Stiles is a breath from falling out of his chair when Malia grabs the back of his shirt to keep him upright. Everyone is now staring wide eyed at the pair.

“Dad… You… You weren’t there five seconds ago…” Stiles’ voice cracked twice on that statement.

“Nope. Sure wasn’t. Five seconds ago I was convincing Melissa to take a trip with me.”

Claudia is up and next to Melissa in two seconds, “Oh honey, you okay?”

Melissa however is looking around the room in wonder and minor confusion, “Um… Yeah. That was…” She looked around at the table and then landed eyes on Claudia when the word she was looking for finally came to her, “Trippy.”

Stiles looked at his mother as she let out low, deep laugh, “Yeah. Blinking isn’t my preferred method of travel. I always feel like my stomach has to catch up afterwards.”

“Blinking?” Stiles is staring at his father much the way Allison was staring at his mother a minute ago. Yeah. Like the rest of the room- sans Melissa, Claudia, and Peter (he really does know everything, huh?)- were doing now. “Dad?”

John holds up a finger and gives his son a pointed look, “First.” He turns his head to look at Claudia now, “Incoming.”

She blinks malt colored eyes at him, “You called them?”

“Had to. Stiles is their blood. I can’t hide things anymore…” That being said he looks at Stiles and motions for his son to lead the way.

When they’re out of earshot of at least the humans, Stiles turns to look at his dad again. His eyes are still wider than ever and he is visibly shaking with barely contained something. But his voice comes out steadier than John was expecting, “So far I’ve gathered that you’re not as normal as you’ve let on for the last several years. And that little display was sort of the capping confirmation…”

Stiles sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face now, “What else can you do?”

“Well first, that was called Blinking. I basically think where I want to go and in the blink of an eye I’m there.” Stiles nods and John goes on, “I can also cast illusions and persuade people to sort of feel differently about a situation or in a situation.”

“So wait… You’re like Jasper.”

“Jasper?”

“Yeah, Jasper from the Twilight series, he’s an emotion manipulator.”

So Stiles has read the Twilight Saga, sue him. He’d also read Fifty Shades but regretted that almost instantly. 10 out of 10 would never read again.

John however regretted that he knew what his son was talking about. “Yes. In that instance I can do the same thing Jasper does. Only… This is reality, not science fiction.”

Stiles snickered a bit, “You gotta admit, our life is pretty sci-fi.”

“Magic, Werewolves and coyotes, Kitsune, banshee…. Yeah we got some pretty science fiction lives.”

“Not to mention a Dragon. How kick ass is that?”

John laughed lightly and clapped a hand to Stiles shoulder, “Are we okay?”

“So long as we talk about this more later.”

“I think we can arrange that.”

“Then yeah, we’re okay.”

The Stilinski men are in the middle of a tight hug when the sound of chimes fills the room for a moment before three women appear out of a set of swirling white lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice how Stiles would be falling all over the place if it weren't for people keeping him upright?  
> Yeah. Me too...


	26. Babbling Charmed Ones and Frozen Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can freeze things without being in the room!  
> Also strange women show up.  
> And babble...

                     Stiles looks over his father’s shoulder and in a panic throws his hands up as if to freeze the room. From the kitchen though his mother can be heard laughing while Jordan is heard huffing out a sigh of, “Really?” (apparently Jordan was being handed the salad bowl when everyone in the other room froze in place again).

The pair came out of the kitchen to see what had caused the freezing.

Claudia stopped in the doorway when her eyes landed on the women that were the reason for Stiles’ panic. “Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phebes! Wow, he wasn’t kidding when he said you guys were on the way.”

Stiles is standing there in a whole lot of confusion and now it’s Jordan’s hands on him as he looks like he might fall over from said confusion- again.

One of the women- the red head in the middle- spoke up, “We were told you were expecting us.”

“Well yeah, but I’d have liked a bit of a chance to warn my son that three strange women were on their way to see him.”

The one to the left of the red head- she had a ponytail held back with a thick black leather cuff looking thing- waved a hand as if to wave off a fly, “Oh we’re not that strange.”

The third woman- with her hair piled up in a messy yet still neat bun- made a bit of a face and kind of hummed, “Maybe a little strange. But we are the Charmed Ones.”

The red head nodded, “It’s kind of expected.”

Stiles huffed out, “Hello? Who the hell are you?” His voice was raised a few more octaves now and all three women are looking at him now.

“We’re the Charmed Ones.” The one with the bun states again like it was obvious.

“That means absolutely nothing to me.” As soon as he says this there is a commotion in the kitchen and dining area. This tells Stiles that his freezing apparently wore off. “Crap…”

Jordan pats him on the shoulder, “I got it.” He leaves the room now and heads into the kitchen before anyone can leave it to find Stiles.

Claudia now steps up and wraps an arm around her son’s waist, “Stiles, Sweetie, do you remember Prue? My mother?” Stiles nods as he leans into his mother’s side as his dad shifts to rub a hand over his son’s shoulders, “Well these are her sisters. Piper-“ The ponytail, “Phoebe-“ The bun, “And Paige.” The red head.

Now that he had names to go with the hairstyles he looked at Piper, “You’re the one that can freeze things?”

“Yes. And blow them up. Sometimes kind of explosively.” She seemed to have a sense of extreme pride about her as she said this.

“You know, I have _got_ to see how that power works,” he gave his mother a pointed look and she patted his waist as if to get him to focus.

Turning back to his new aunts he looked at Paige, “What about you?”

“I’m telekinetic like Prue. Only my powers work a bit different than hers.” She held out a hand to show him as she looked at the coffee table, “Remote.” As she said the word the television remote seemed to become swaddled in a bunch of glowing lights before it was gone and reappearing in those same glowing lights in the palm of her hand. “Because of my Whitelighter side my telekinesis is just a bit different.”

“Whitelighter?”

“I’m half witch, half Angel.”

“And I’m a psychic.” Phoebe spoke up now and walked forward, reaching out as if to shake Stiles’ hand. When his hand connected with hers she gasped softly and her eyes snapped shut her entire body going kind of rigid as if she were being shocked.

Piper was in the middle of telling him not to worry and that this was normal when Phoebe got a vision just as Stiles seemed to have the exact same reaction.

His entire body tensed up, his eyes closed tightly, and yet he could still see. But that wasn’t right. Everything was in black and white. He saw in color. So what was this?

Beside him Claudia’s arm tightened around him and John’s hand clamped on his shoulder. Both knew from watching Phoebe what was happening.

Stiles had all three gifts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit late, but I've been a touch busy with real life- sadly...  
> But as I seem to have regained the muse for a lot of my works I will be posting chapters more often again.  
> It'll be slow, but hopefully it'll be a steady influx of chapters.
> 
> Love and good readin~  
> NeoCortex~


	27. Orbing, Levitation, and Creation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has questions but so does everyone else...

             “What did you see?” Piper was at Phoebe’s side in a second as soon as the visions were over and Claudia’s arm never moved from around Stiles’ waist.

“I saw a lot…” Phoebe smiled at Stiles who was looking at her in awe and shock.

“Well that’s specific. What kind of ‘a lot’ was there to be seen?” Paige asked now as she moved to the middle sister’s other side.

“Was it good, bad, a mix of both?”

“It was amazing.”

While Phoebe was telling the sisters this John and Claudia were bringing Stiles back to reality.

“Come on my Little Angel. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” Claudia’s voice was soft in his ear while his father reassuring hand rubbed at his shoulder and he took the steadying breath his mother instructed him too.

“That’s it. One more. Good. Now. What happened?”

Stiles was still staring at Phoebe as he spoke, “I saw a lot… It was all kind of fast but it was like she was showing me everything they’d been through and how they got to this point…”

Phoebe nodded now and her smile turned brighter, “And I saw everything you would have to go through to get to your happy ending. And it is such a beautiful ending.”

Stiles blushed and looked down, “I certainly hope so…”

“Trust me. My visions may be misleading at times, but they are never wrong.” When he looked back up at her she gave him a wink and a knowing smile, “You’ll get the love in the end. You just have to have patience.”

Still blushing Stiles nodded and smiled lightly, “Thank you.”

After a few moments Piper spoke up, “So. You have new powers. You must have all kinds of questions.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up here and he nodded, “So many!”

John snickered and rolled his eyes now, “I think Claudia and I will let you four have at it. It seems a shame to let Stiles’ meal go to waste.” With that he hook an arm around his dead wife’s waist and lead her away while Stiles began to bombard the Sister with questions.

“So what exactly are these powers?”

Piper spoke up here and grinned, “I have the ability to stop time and molecule manipulation.”

“That’s just a fancy way of saying she can freeze things and blow them up.” Paige tossed her hair over her shoulder and grinned in turn, “I have telekinesis and I can orb. As I said earlier I am half Whitelighter and half witch.” To demonstrate the orbing she made herself vanish in a swirl of bright white lights and reappear a few feet from where she started. “Kind of like my nephews who you’ll definitely meet later.”

“More like exactly like her nephews. But anyway…” Phoebe smiled and took her turn, “My active powers are visions, levitation, and empathy- which translates into power channeling. I can also manipulate the electrical current in a person’s mind to allow them to see what I want them to see or show me what they are unable to physically tell me. Which is pretty much just an extension of my vision abilities.”

“So wait… You can levitate?”

“All of what I said and that’s what you take away?” Phoebe laughed and nodded, “Yeah. And I’m a really kick ass fighter. But that has very little to do with my powers and more to do with personal training.”

“Right.” He pointed to the other brunette and cocked his head, “And you can blow things up?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t one of you say that my grandmother could blow things up too?”

“Yes. But that was in a future far from now. And since she died before we ever got to that future that gift was given to me.”

“So you’re powers were gifted to you?”

“No, we were born with them. It’s just that when the Power of Three was broken for a time being-“

“After Prue died-“

“The balance of our powers shifted. And so a little while later once the bond was again fixed-“

“I joined the family properly-“

“My powers evolved and I got the ability to blow things up.”

“Though in a way they kind of are gifted to us. In every past life we’ve lived we’ve always been witches. And if our powers were used to help the forces of good-“

“Protecting Innocents and defeating the forces of Evil-“

“Then in the next life we were given an advancement on our powers.”

“Like a magical allowance?”

The red head cocked her head to the side for a moment and chuckled, “Yeah, I guess that is what it sounds like.”

Piper and Phoebe looked at one another and both seemed to come to the same realization, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“So in the future where Prue got the ability to blow things up I also had the ability to control the kinetic energy within a person. And in that future I used it for wrong doing…”

“What?”

“I fried a guys’ brain.”

“Not that he didn’t deserve it, but still…”

“So in whatever next life I would have had, I’d probably have had to start over with a whole new set of powers that I had NO idea how to use and would have to learn it all over again. Only I wouldn’t be allowed to know that I had been a witch before.”

“So use them for good and I get better abilities. Use them for bad and I get punished.”

“Basically.”

“Soo…. What exactly _is_ a Whitelighter?”

            In the kitchen- while Stiles was in the living room with the Sisters- Everyone was giving the Sheriff the third degree.

“I still don’t understand how the hell you could have hidden that from everyone.”

“If you’re not Scott, Melissa, or Stiles now, you get to hear this first hand… After Claudia died I gave it all up. The magic, the rush of power as it literally flows in your veins and through your fingers to do your biding. I gave it up. Because not even it had been able to save her. Her own gifts couldn’t heal her from the illness that was inside of her brain.”

Peter frowned and started to ask, “Not even-“

“Not even Leo could heal her Peter.” The Warlock looked at his once best friend with a frown, “And he tried. It was a degenerative brain disease that was eating at her sanity. And he wasn’t able to heal her. So I gave it all up. I raised Stiles to be a normal mortal. And then you come along with your own brand of insanity and ruin that.”

Peter’s frown was different now as he is once again reminded of the pain that he caused. “I’m sorry…”

Chris Argents stood beside the Werewolf and gripped his shoulder tightly as John cocked his head and made the wolf look at him, “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing. That’s why it’s called insanity.”

Peter huffed a sigh and nodded but it still didn’t look like he believed that at all. But John let it go for now.

“But when Deaton claimed that Stiles was just a Spark I didn’t think anything of it. Sparks can be as weak in power and low level in only being able to conjure enough will to break a mountain ash line or as high level and as powerful as a Charmed One. But I never once imagined that he would be just that.”

“Not even with all the magic in your bloodline?”

John looked at Scott and shook his head, “I’ve never explored the family bloodline. I don’t know how far back it goes. So I didn’t have a clue. Still don’t really.”

“Well from the looks of things it goes back farther than the Salem Witch Trials,” Liam supplied with a shrug.

“Even before the Mayflower and all the way to Turkey.” Peter supplied this one as another thought seemed to occur to him, “The Matriarch of your line had a look about her of magic specifically bred. It might go back farther than her. Many generations before her possibly. So it might be possible that your power goes back as far as Creation Herself.”

“Creation? You think Stiles and I come from her?”

“Only on your side. And we still don’t know if Stiles has more than just the Charmed gifts.”

John turned to look out of the kitchen door to the living room where Stiles was listening with rapt attention to Paige, “My son is no Spark. That’s for damn sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is late but I've been working on different pieces when different ideas come up. I've got several different pieces for this done. And all of them are for different points in the story. I have one for Stiles' birthday, one for graduation, and one for when they're in college.  
> This chapter was also done in two different pieces just to be able to connect it to the last chapter. Hopefully you all like it and hopefully I can get the next piece up soon.  
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


	28. Orbs, Books, and Spells...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom gives Stiles her books and shows him a spell that might come in handy later...

         After dinner had been eaten, the dishes had been done (Lydia had not been happy with being the one to do them), and everyone had gone home Stiles sat upstairs in his bedroom with his mother.

“I have to go soon.”

“I know… It sucks. But I know that you’re just an orb away.”

“More of a spell and an orb, but yeah. Pretty much.” She reached over and took his hands in her own, “Now that it’s a little calmer, I’m sure you have questions.”

“I do. A lot of them. But for now some of the important ones. Will The Sisters be the ones training me now?”

“Yes. And your dad has promised to help more too. You might even get a chance to go to Magic School. He said something about wanting to do some research on his family and that’s the best place to look.”

“Um… Grams also said something about getting you to show me your Book of Shadows?”

At this Claudia jumped up and nodded, “Yes! Come with me.” She lead him across the hall to the guest bedroom and opened the closet. She pulled out a wooden hinged box from the back of the closet and set it on the bed. “My Book of Shadows is my spell book. In it is every spell, potion, and creature I’ve ever heard of, used, and dealt with.” As she told him this she unlocked the box and pulled out a large bound book.

The cover was a deep violet with an emerald green Celtic knot embossed on the cover.

“The knot symbolizes power, unity, and strength.” She opened the cover to reveal the inside of it.

“Derek has that tattooed on his back…”

“Tal was my best friend. It only felt right that I put a part of her in here too.” She closed the book and handed it over to him before reaching into the box again. “This however, is my Little Black Book of Spells.” What she handed over then was a small black notebook that seemed to be nearly over full.

“Little Black Book?”

“Yup. This little book went everywhere with me. When I had an idea for a spell I’d write it in here to try out later. If it’s in red ink then for some reason it doesn’t work. If the ink is blue then it worked. If it’s still black then I never got around to trying it out. Once the spell was used if it worked or didn’t work I’d tell the book and the ink changed color depending on what it was.”

She took the book from his hand now and flipped it open to one spell, “Here, this one. I use to use this one to calm you down when you were fussy as a baby.” She cleared her throat and spoke softly, “I use these words to cast this charm. This little one to calm. Fuss no more and heed the sight. Watch these little friends in flight.” As she finished the spell bright jewel colored butterflies took to the air before them and began to float and flit about Stiles.

He laughed now as he lifted a hand as if to touch them, “I remember this…”

“You loved when I used this one. I often used it to put you to sleep too. This one coupled with my old music box and you were out like a light in no time flat.”

“So… these are mine now?”

“Yes. Both of them. To use and add to for whatever you come across.”

Stiles placed both books back into the box and hugged Claudia tightly, “Thank you.”

“Of course my Little Angel.” She pulled back from the hug now and grabbed up the box before moving with him back to his bedroom. “Now, I can tell you have a few other questions.”

As he took the box from her and placed it on his desk now he nodded, “I was wondering, actually Derek was wondering really… But… The spell that I used to call you and the rest of my grandmothers… Could I potentially use that to call Taliyah too? I mean… since I _am_ technically a Hale too.”

“In theory yes. You can use that spell to call anyone of your blood. But your connection to the Hales is very thin. You’d have to have something of hers to call her as well as maybe a bit of Derek’s blood. But I’d wait until you’re certain that it’s possible. Maybe try asking Grams the next time you see her. She might be able to point you in the proper direction for that one.” She smiled then and looked at the time.

“It’s about that time isn’t it?”

“Sadly my Little Angel it is. But I want you to know that I am always watching over you and if you need me you’ll know how to call me.” She pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Now rest. You need it. You’re nearly half dead on your feet.” She kissed his cheek and forehead before speaking softly in Polish, “Dobranoc mój aniołek.”

“Dobranoc mamo. Kocham Cię.”

“I love you too my Sweetling. Sweet dreams and rest easy.”

With one final hug he watched as his mother left in a swirl of gold orbs and the soft music of chimes.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you're reading this and the song actually gets stuck in your head, I am totally NOT sorry.  
> I imagine that if this were made into a show all it's own that would TOTALLY be the opening theme song.  
> Yes. Yes I do. Only because it won't get out of my head as I write this.
> 
> On another note-  
> Tell me what y'all think~!?
> 
> NeoCortex~


End file.
